


Lemon Days

by LimeSoldier



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeSoldier/pseuds/LimeSoldier
Summary: Penistone and Washington. Northern. Ex.





	1. Chapter 1

在斯通斯的童年时代，只有一条火车线路经过他的家乡。某些傍晚他会站在石桥底下等着列车在头顶呼啸而过的声音，阳光穿过巨大的桥洞，把他的影子往东方拉得狭长。

离开利物浦之后他搬到了曼彻斯特，住在城市最南端，离新公司更近，离故乡也更近。他买了辆车，记忆里破旧的摇摆的老式列车逐渐变得遥远而模糊。他又花了两年来适应曼彻斯特。

他认识了许多新的人。住在两条街外的凯尔•沃克来自谢菲尔德城区。据沃克所说，他小时候住在谢菲尔德联队球场旁边。“我是听着谢联球迷的欢呼声长大的。”沃克没说那是个怎么样的地方，又遇见过怎样的人。

七月底的一天，斯通斯与大学同学在高尔夫球场待了一个下午，晚上皮克福德出现了。斯通斯看了他一眼就移开了视线。

“他在利物浦工作。”他们告诉他，“在你待过的那间公司。”

他点点头，觉得自己做了回应其实什么都没说。

“你认识他吗？”他们问他。

“认识。”斯通斯回答，“我们以前见过。”这是他能想到的最接近事实的一句谎话。

前男友离开之前，给斯通斯留了张字条。严格来说是封信，足足有两页纸，斯通斯花了十五分钟才全部读完。信里写了什么他早已记不清了，都是些让他头疼的为双方关系留点情面的虚伪的感谢的祝福的话。他只记得其中一句：“你只爱你自己。”

凯尔沃克说他不适合太聪明的人，语气里隐藏着什么但他的话戛然而止。斯通斯看着他，罕有地沉默，慢慢喝完了一整瓶啤酒，仿佛自己已经为这段失败的感情做了全部挽回。

皮克福德比那要早得多，多得多的多。当时他头发的颜色比现在更浅。斯通斯记得他疯狂迷恋柠檬芬达所以他的吻都是甜的。

“我是夏令营里唯一能听懂他说话的。”斯通斯告诉沃克，“我他妈就做错了这么一件小事。”

夏令营结束后他们只继续交往了八个月，那八个月里皮克福德冲他喊叫的次数比跟他亲热的次数要多得多。斯通斯在前往华盛顿的路上花了四个小时，累得半死，最终却在路边气得浑身发抖。他们隔着一整条马路争吵。周围没有人，斯通斯不知道别人是不是都躲得远远的。没有什么比两个争吵的同性恋男孩更恐怖。

他不愿再去桑德兰。“利兹或者约克。”他很认真地告诉皮克福德，“哪怕达灵顿都可以。你起码得稍微付出一点努力。”

可那段时间皮克福德在车行帮忙，放学和周末都得去，为了一点微薄的薪水。他变得更容易疲惫，嘴里柠檬芬达的气味逐渐被脖子上的松节油气味取代。斯通斯没法让他不要再去车行，因为当时的斯通斯也没什么钱。

年轻而贫穷，他们很快就分了手。皮克福德说希望在离斯通斯的生活远一点的地方见面，他想去约克。当时斯通斯就察觉到了异样。他隐约觉得这会是他最后一次跟皮克福德见面。

斯通斯永远都无法真正理解东北人。皮克福德总会发脾气，但安抚他只需要五秒。他会因为斯通斯说错话就躲在被子里哭，最终只轻描淡写地说了句：“分手。”皮克福德没再联系过斯通斯，彻底消失在他的生活中，就像从未出现过，从未在十七岁那年夏天因为斯通斯一句愚蠢的话就突然凑过来吻他。他的形象逐渐褪色成“粗鲁野蛮暴躁的东北男孩”，“那个”东北男孩，把斯通斯按在墙上问他有没有买安全套，如果没买的话，恐龙就是这么灭绝的，泰坦尼克撞上冰山，披头士乐队解散。

他抬头看向皮克福德时，对方也正看着他，脸上带着斯通斯从未理解过的表情。皮克福德张开嘴，说：“啊，你。”

就这样。就这样？就这样。斯通斯已经有五年没见过皮克福德了。就这样。

+

凯尔沃克坐在沙发上，悠闲地晃着手里的啤酒瓶，听完了整个故事。复述是件比想象中更难的事情，斯通斯总把话讲到一半才意识到这部分不该说，忘记了细节所以前后矛盾，他甚至没说自己说了什么皮克福德才会吻他。

“我不记得了。”他用这句话回答了沃克的大部分问题，“那已经是五六年前的事情了。”

“在社交圈里看见前任一定很难受。”沃克说，“我就不一样了。我的前任都被我埋在了花园里。”

“真厉害。”斯通斯瞪着他，“但起码我说的是真话。”

跟皮克福德再度交流发生在聚会最后。斯通斯觉得自己该说些什么，哪怕是为了礼节。

“回到利物浦应该很晚了。”他当着所有人的面问皮克福德，“你开车还是……”语气客套就像初次见面。

“我不住利物浦。”皮克福德回答，“我住在曼彻斯特。”

“他现在跟你住在同一个小区。”霍尔盖特突然搭腔，“大概就隔了……两三条街。我不是很确定。Jordy？”他把脸转向皮克福德，“你是不是住在附近？”

斯通斯不该参加那个夏令营，不该花四个小时去桑德兰，更不该开口再跟皮克福德说任何话。皮克福德眯着眼睛，紧紧抿着嘴唇，没有理睬霍尔盖特的问题，只是瞪着斯通斯就像从没见过这样的傻逼。“这不是我的错。”斯通斯几乎想把这句话说出口，“你来说也不会比我说得更好。”

“那根本没什么。我们很年轻。”他冲坐在沙发上的沃克手舞足蹈，“他一开始就知道我是同性恋。事情发生得又快又突然，我们都没做好心理准备，所以从……”

“你们做了吗？”

“做什么？”

“还有什么？性。”

“不然还能做什么？我们十七岁。你十七岁的时候除了性还做什么？”

“努力成为对社会有用的人。”

“我没看到努力的成果。”

“你看得不够努力。”

他没有把全部故事告诉沃克。

+

凯尔•沃克跟斯通斯的生日在同一天，这只是巧合，为他们的友谊画蛇添足或者火上浇油的重要部分。斯通斯从来没有冲到街上对人群喊：“谁的生日在5月28号？”沃克从来没有举手说：“我”。 

沃克有着浅棕色的发亮的皮肤和卷曲的头发。“我父亲是个牙买加人。”他说，“我妈妈是白人。在谢菲尔德他们能看出来。他们看着我的脸就能看出来。”

斯通斯没有经历过沃克经历的事情。对他来说要容易得多，人们无法看着他的脸就觉察他是同性恋。他甚至交过一个女朋友。

没有人知道他和皮克福德的事情。他认识皮克福德的时候，父亲身体很差。他告诉皮克福德：“我不能现在告诉他。”皮克福德从未尝试告诉任何人直到他们分手。他曾经抱着斯通斯的脑袋告诉他所有事情都会好起来的，如果有什么事不够好，你来找我，我会让你好起来的。

每次他们待在一起，斯通斯消失在视野里超过一分钟他就会发脾气。斯通斯没想过他会提出分手，他以为对方需要他，但最后皮克福德看起来一点儿都不想要他了。他没有追问，就像不会追问皮克福德脸上的淤青和背上的伤痕。他知道皮克福德不会说，也知道自己做不了什么。像个男朋友一样站出来，站在他学校门口，告诉所有人没人能欺负皮克福德，如果想揍他必须先跨过我。诸如此类的事情，他无能为力。

当时的斯通斯瘦得像支铅笔。他的家人和朋友都喊他“铅笔”。他像每个斯通斯一样又瘦又高，也不知道怎么打架。

十八岁那年他俩都去纹了身，为了全然不同的原因，在不同的地方做了几乎相同的事情。

有人会保护皮克福德。皮克福德有个哥哥。亲哥哥。他的哥哥姓罗根。理查德•罗根比皮克福德大六岁，他会站在学校门口，告诉所有人没人能欺负皮克福德，如果想揍他必须先跨过我。斯通斯知道同一个人如果知道斯通斯在操他弟弟会把斯通斯打出五种颜色。

他们就坐在山坡的草地上接吻，周围没有人，只有几头奶牛。天很冷，夜晚从天空垂落，他的男孩嘴里有柠檬的味道。他们和奶牛一起回家。

华盛顿是个空旷的东北镇子，比斯通斯在英格兰踏过的每一寸土壤都冷。那里除了皮克福德什么都没有。

+

周五晚斯通斯接到了马奎尔的电话。马奎尔是另一个谢菲尔德人，高大坚实，硬得像个铁块。离开南约克之前，斯通斯认识的人都在往谢菲尔德跑，他的亲人、同学和朋友。当他离开南约克，身边突然全是谢菲尔德人，每一个都疯得特立独行又互有相似。

“明天去打高尔夫。”马奎尔说，“我开车。”他们住的地方附近有几个不错的场地。

“我表弟搬到曼彻斯特来了。”马奎尔继续说，“他在利物浦工作，所以他住在曼彻斯特。这听起来合理吗？但他住在曼彻斯特。”

“你表弟叫什么？”

“乔丹•皮克福德。”

“你他妈怎么会有个东北表弟？”

“你他妈怎么知道他是东北人？”

斯通斯愣了愣。“他是霍尔盖特的朋友。”他回答，“梅森•霍尔盖特，我的老乡，巴恩斯利人。”

他突然想知道皮克福德对霍尔盖特说过什么，会不会告诉他自己有过一个巴恩斯利男朋友。他想知道皮克福德是不是特别喜欢巴恩斯利人，对每个巴恩斯利人都像对斯通斯这样主动。他想知道皮克福德跟霍尔盖特是什么关系。他们说是“朋友”，但斯通斯看过他们在Facebook的合照，没那么像朋友。当斯通斯跟皮克福德睡在一起时，他们也告诉别人，他们是“朋友。”

“凯尔可能来不了。你会来吗？”

“会。”斯通斯说，“明天见。”

他不知道皮克福德是否知道他会去。第二天早上他站在马奎尔的车旁，皮克福德走进前院，提着一只橘色的Sainsburys购物袋，袋口露出薯片包装的一个角。他看着斯通斯，眼睛瞪得滚圆。

“早上好。”斯通斯说，冲他挥了挥手。

皮克福德沉默了三四秒钟。“Harry！”他大声喊了起来，“HARRY！”

马奎尔从楼上的窗户探出脑袋：“怎么了？别在周六早上嚷嚷。”

“你的院子里有些东西！”皮克福德嚷着，小声，但仍然在嚷嚷。这是他的原话。“有些东西。”斯通斯咀嚼了一下。什么东西？他低下头看着右手食指，想要拔掉指甲盖旁翘起的毛刺。他能听见马奎尔打开门接着走出门廊。

“什么东西？”马奎尔问皮克福德。他们离斯通斯有几米远。

“你说老乡。那他妈是什么？”

“John是老乡。”

“他他妈的不是谢菲尔德人。”

“南约克郡。当你离开约克郡，来自约克郡的都算老乡。南约克就跟亲兄弟没区别。”

“你离开英格兰德文郡人也他妈算老乡吗？”

“当然。离开地球美国人都他妈算老乡。”

斯通斯几乎对每一任男友说过“我会永远爱你”，但只在对皮克福德说的时候还相信着这句话。他从约克回来，在山坡上坐到傍晚，接着花了比预想中更长的时间来把皮克福德抛诸脑后。跟下一任男朋友分手之后他又想起了皮克福德，至少皮克福德把分手处理得相当利落。他想知道皮克福德现在跟怎样的人睡在一起，会不会隔着十几米冲对方大喊大叫，会不会露出失望透顶的眼神。

仓库正中央停着一辆被卸掉车轮的脏兮兮的老车，车门正在生锈，红色油漆变得斑驳而开始脱落。皮克福德按动电钮让铁卷门落下，斯通斯把啤酒罐摆在地上，又像堆积木一样慢慢叠高。

来华盛顿之前他想过他们该做什么，但那份在列车上被摇晃过的古怪的期待在他见到皮克福德之后，逐渐沉淀成一种模糊的钝钝的感觉，像隔着毛玻璃看一双浅色的眼睛，或者隔着毯子摸一只柔软的手。眼前的皮克福德甚至不如他脑海中的真实。

“约克……利兹……斯卡布罗……布里德灵顿。”他数着。那是他夏令营之后去过的地方。

“布里德灵顿？”

“在约克郡最东边。”

“我去过。”

“真的？什么时候？”

“去年夏天。我表哥，他……但这故事很蠢，你会想听吗？”

“当然。”

“我表哥Cory，比我大四岁。他是同性恋。去年夏天我刚满十六岁。我不知道他怎么知道的，但他突然知道了。有一天他对我说，我带你去布里德灵顿。我问他布里德灵顿有什么？他说同性恋。我没有理解，哪里没有同性恋？他刚考了车牌，很喜欢开车带我出去玩……我以为他告诉我妈妈了，他总会告诉我妈妈。但那天他没有。我不知道他没有。我回到房间收拾东西，然后出发，在车上睡了一觉，醒来就已经在布里德灵顿了。那里有海滩，有很多人。

“Cory本来跟我在海滩上。我坐在那儿，风把沙子往我脸上吹。他突然说，我去买点饮料，如果我不回来，你想去哪儿就去哪儿，但要早点回宾馆。我说好，他一直没有回来。我开始在沙滩上堆沙子，刚刚退潮，沙子都是湿的，还有一些螃蟹和很小的贝壳。

“我就像个傻逼一样。一直到天黑，他突然出现在沙滩边低头看着我，问我‘你他妈在这儿干什么’。我回头，我已经堆了一个五米多长，两米多宽的沙堡。

“他从没想过我会留在沙滩上，他本来只是打算换衣服，但我不在房间。他最后哪儿也没去，坐在床边，瞪着眼睛看着我吃牛肉派。他给我买了瓶芬达，我问他‘为什么不是柠檬味的’，他说闭上嘴不然我就杀了你。

“第二天中午我们开车回去。我还去看了我的沙堡，已经被浪冲走了。等我们回家……我说过，他没告诉我妈……我们回家的时候她就站在门口。他说对不起，她用扫帚把他打了出去，就像扫一只老鼠还是什么的。你不要笑，我还记得她说你不许再碰我的孩子，别的我不记得了。他一直在嚷着什么，但我没仔细听。

“我以为就这样，这就是全部了。等Cory走了，她和Richard站在我房间的门口，就这么看着我。看起来非常紧张。我问他们怎么了。他们互相看了一眼，接着她问我，你有没有让陌生人把什么东西放进你屁股里。John，不要笑，你为什么又在笑？她就是这么问的。我十六岁了，我知道她在问什么。我说没有，没有人碰过我，我在堆沙堡。”

“他们相信吗？”

“他们相信我说的所有话，因为我从不撒谎。但他们不相信我这么蠢，去了布里德灵顿，接着堆沙堡堆到天黑。”

斯通斯开了一罐啤酒递到皮克福德手上，自己也开了一罐。

“为沙堡。”他说。

“为布里德灵顿。”皮克福德接着说。

“为同性恋。”

“为肛交。”

“为安全套。”

“为柠檬芬达。”

斯通斯笑了起来，笑得很厉害。

“怎么了？”皮克福德笑着问他，“我喜欢柠檬芬达，只是喜欢。就像你喜欢我。”

“我没这么说过。”

斯通斯看着皮克福德的笑意消失在眼角，看着他的表情变得有些错愕。火车上那种摇摆的古怪的感觉又回来了，他的头皮发麻。

“但你来了这里……”皮克福德说，声音越来越小，他的视线从斯通斯的脸移到那辆旧车上。

“我可能只是来堆沙堡的。”

“嘿！你不能……”他的话只说了一半，斯通斯注意到他的左手捏得很紧。

“别突然生气，只是玩笑。”

他重新转过头看着斯通斯：“但我从来没有问过你。”

“问什么？”

“问你是不是真的喜欢我。”

“这重要吗？”

“我他妈不想当个王八蛋，John，操你。我不是真的觉得一句话多重要，但你得在我当个傻逼之前让我明白，你到底是觉得好玩还是真的理解。理解我想对你做的事情和我……”

“你想对我做什么？”

被皮克福德摁在高尔夫球场休息室的墙上时，他问了同一句话。马奎尔和沃克的声音离他们只有一墙之隔。皮克福德没有回答。斯通斯闭上眼睛笑了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

他二十岁前曾经想过与对方不期而遇，也许会是在东北，也许会是在南方。他们在人群中认出对方，擦身而过表现得互不相识。

车子转弯时他转头看着皮克福德。对方正看着另一侧窗外，日光在他耳廓打出绒绒的边沿。在人生的某个阶段斯通斯曾非常喜欢这个桑德兰男孩，因为他直率有趣且不可一世，不掩藏也不矫饰。等他们到了二十三岁，这份率真成了荆棘的尖刺，把斯通斯牢牢挡在车座的另一边。皮克福德还在生气，他本来打算坐在副驾驶位置，但马奎尔的弟弟也在。

车在转角停了下来，斯通斯听见车门被打开了。他转过脸，看见了凯尔•沃克。

“嗨。”沃克说。他笑了笑。那是个非常礼貌但过于礼貌的笑容。

“Harry说你可能不来了。”

“‘可能’。”沃克说，“但我还是来了。因为我是如此爱你。”他往车里看了一眼。斯通斯顺着他的视线，跟皮克福德短暂地对视着。

“往里面坐。”沃克说，用膝盖推了推斯通斯，“坐进去。”

“不。”皮克福德立刻说，“不。”

“我不坐中间。”斯通斯转过头看着沃克，“你坐中间。”

“我不喜欢被挤在中间。”沃克回答，这是斯通斯第一次听他这么说。他瞪着沃克。

“怎么了？”沃克看着他，“别像个小孩一样。所有人都在等你。”

斯通斯往中间挪了很少的一点点，皮克福德警惕地看了他一眼。“别碰到我。”他小声说。

好。斯通斯想，接着坐到了正中间。沃克伸手关上车门，脸上的表情告诉斯通斯“我不能错过这个”。皮克福德看向窗外，和斯通斯之间隔着凭借努力创造出的狭小空间。

这不是斯通斯第一次看到皮克福德这么紧张。

在某些人心里，当你十五六岁，又是个同性恋，你的爱好就是别人的阴茎。那就是他们想的。你跪着，像掼奶油一样把那些东西掼出来，或者吞下去。十句话里有九句跟这种事有关。斯通斯不知道皮克福德经历过什么，他的应激反应比任何人都来得强烈，会从最放松的状态里突然变得警惕。

斯通斯曾经听见他对着电话喊：闭上嘴我他妈又不是在吸你的鸡巴！

斯通斯问他在跟谁说话，他倒在床上用枕头盖住脸。斯通斯走过去，把枕头从他脸上拿开。

“让我一个人呆着！”皮克福德冲他嚷，“走开！”

斯通斯没有说话，他爬上床，躺在皮克福德身旁。

“我说走开。”

“但我累了。”他转过脸看着皮克福德，“你累了吗？”

皮克福德有浅色的头发和苍白的皮肤，喜欢甜饮料和其他不健康的食品。他有双蓝色的眼睛，眼角微微垂下，看起来和世界上大部分事情毫无瓜葛。斯通斯从来没有去寻找，寻找一个能让他微笑和勃起的男孩。他也不像童话故事里说的那样，出现在沼泽旁的一团雾气里，身上带着晨露的味道。但他有温暖的笑容和发亮的皮肤，把秋天的橡树叶堆踩出声音。他能用五秒钟拧下一颗拇指粗的螺钉，也能用五秒钟改变斯通斯的心情。

皮克福德也转过脸来看着他。

“你很怪异。”他笑起来时眼睛旁边有小小的纹路。

“这是我想说的。”斯通斯回答。

他当时在想什么呢？十七岁的斯通斯。他站在桥底听着火车訇訇作响，就突然想去北方找一个刚刚认识的男孩。他让斯通斯想起土壤和清晨。斯通斯不了解皮克福德，更不爱他。他们对对方几乎一无所知。

他只是想去一个地方，一个只要关上灯就会有人在黑暗里拥抱他的地方。

皮克福德凑近了些，现在他的眼睛看起来不再像风暴里的海洋。斯通斯闭上眼睛，接着听到了什么撞击什么的声音，很清脆，但很响。他睁开眼睛，看见皮克福德从床上跳起来，冲到窗边，伸手打开窗。

“什么？”皮克福德冲窗外喊着，“又怎么了？”

“我只想知道你在不在。”是个男孩的声音。

“我说过别再用石头了，这他妈是玻璃！这房子有门，你他妈能不能像个正常人？”

“这样更快。”男孩回答。他的声音变小了些，依然古怪地理直气壮。

“怎么了？”皮克福德问。斯通斯从床上爬起来，慢慢走到窗边。窗户底下站着个男孩，看起来比他们年长一些，已经成年了，有着过度苍白的皮肤、浅色的雀斑和亮红色的头发。

“这几天都在下雨。Cory说Savie附近的草地已经被泡烂了，我们得换个地方。他打算去租六号场，你怎么想——”那个“想”字在他看到斯通斯的一瞬间被拉长了，音调像十二月的气温一样从屋檐迅速垂下。他沉默地瞪着斯通斯。

“他是我的朋友。”皮克福德说，“John，这是Dunc。Dunc，这是……”

“John。”斯通斯接过他的话。

Dunc眯起了眼睛。“你们不是朋友。你在操他吗？Jord？”

“不。”皮克福德回答，“我有普通朋友。”

“你当然有。”Dunc的眼睛微微眯着，“但他不是。”

斯通斯看着皮克福德。皮克福德没有回答。

“你从哪儿来的？”Dunc突然问斯通斯，“苏格兰？纽卡？”

“巴恩斯利。”

“哦。约克郡。当然。”

“你听起来很失望。你不喜欢约克郡？”

他没有直接回答。“他们很狡猾。”他不带感情地说，视线重新回到皮克福德脸上。

“你打算在房间里搞他？”

“我没……不！”

“是的你是。”他又快速扫了斯通斯一眼，“你哥哥要回来了。你最好带他出去。”

“他今天要工作。”

“他们换了时间所以他今天回来。我说真的。你可以告诉他你们没有搞过，看他会不会相信。”

“我们真的没有搞过。”

“这句是真的。哇，Jord。”他皱起眉毛，“你应该表现得更好的。”

“我知道。”皮克福德回答，听起来非常沮丧。

斯通斯瞪着他的脸，接着突然大笑起来。他笑得很厉害。Dunc冲他抬了抬眉毛。

+

凯尔•沃克不喜欢沉默。

他当然经历过比这更为糟糕的场面，眼下的安静并不算过分难熬。他出现在车里不是为了看热闹——尽管有热闹看的话也不错。他只是好奇，因为他觉得，或者说他知道，斯通斯打算做某件事。他不知道是具体什么。他想知道是什么。

马奎尔挑选的电台播放着一首他从没有听过的歌，歌里有两句让他觉得耳熟，那来自一首很老的歌，一个他不记得名字的女歌手轻声吟唱着：“你好，陌生人。”

“你好。陌生人。”他在心里念了一遍，接着转过头看向皮克福德。沃克没有再与年轻时的恋人碰面，或许有，或许只是他没有认出对方。他在伦敦工作时很少回谢菲尔德。在搬到曼彻斯特之前，他已经有整整两年没有回谢菲尔德了。他的父母会来拜访他，他也找不到任何回谢菲尔德的理由。Sharrow没有太多人事值得他回首。

“嗨，Jordan。”他冲皮克福德笑了起来，“最近怎么样？”

皮克福德把视线从窗外收回。他打量了沃克两三秒钟。

“还不错。”他回答，“你还好吗？”

沃克偷偷瞥了斯通斯一眼。他意识到斯通斯从未表达出任何跟伤感有关的情绪。斯通斯坐在那儿，在沃克和皮克福德越过他交谈的同时直视前方。

等沃克觉得他们的对话终于进行到了某个阶段，就对皮克福德说：“我们这里有四个南约克郡人。你交过南约克郡的男朋友吗？”

“交过一个。”皮克福德没有任何迟疑。

“他怎么样？”

“垃圾。”皮克福德简短地总结。

斯通斯突然动了动，把脸转向皮克福德。“他做了什么让你觉得他垃圾？”他问。语气就像个被惹毛了的前男友。

“你为什么想知道？”

“好奇。”

“别好奇。”

“你不能把话……”他把整个身体转向皮克福德。

皮克福德显得有些紧张。“别碰我。”他说，“你碰到我了。”他说的没错。斯通斯的腿碰到了他的腿。

“我碰到你了？”斯通斯焦躁起来，“我碰到你了吗？这算碰到你吗？”他伸出手用力捏了捏皮克福德的膝盖。

“那这算什么？”他问皮克福德，“这是不是叫我们已经睡过了？”

皮克福德看起来非常震惊，或者说惊恐，他瞪着斯通斯，又看了看沃克。他看起来没有沃克刚上车的时候那样生气了。他看起来一点都不生气。他只是迷茫。

“你俩是傻逼吗？”马奎尔忍不住开了口，“你们在吵些什么？”

劳伦斯•马奎尔，马奎尔三兄弟里最小的那个，在车前座慢慢开了腔。“Jordan今天特别生气。”他慢吞吞地说，“我从没见过他这么生气。”

“我没有生气。”皮克福德说，“但你车上有个东西。”

“你能不能停止羞辱我？”

“你觉得这是羞辱？”

“这不是羞辱？”

“我听说你的外号叫‘铅笔’。我想知道你哪个部位像铅笔。”

沃克忍不住笑出了声，又在斯通斯的怒视中立即恢复成原本冷静而睿智的模样。

“这叫羞辱。”皮克福德说，重新看向窗外。 

“你们俩之前是不是认识？”马奎尔回头看了他们一眼。

沃克想知道会发生什么事。他们都来自北方。每个人都在推动它。斯通斯在推动它，皮克福德在推动它，马奎尔在推动它，沃克也在推动它。沃克想知道它最终会滚去哪儿。

“对。”斯通斯回答，“我们十七岁的时候。”

+

他们十七岁的时候，其他人从夏令营逃了出去，搭车去了附近的音乐节。斯通斯从物资中心的小房子里拿了条毛毯，皮克福德在毛毯底下打开一盏黄色的手提灯，两只小小的蝇虫围着光打转。

他们聊着与城市有关的话题。斯通斯希望不要有别人进来，他也不知道为什么但手心开始变得潮湿。帐篷入口飘进来的风里夹带着他人的谈笑声，听起来像是来自很远的地方。他琢磨着自己为什么会出现在这个男孩身边，也许因为他们同样来自英格兰北方，可英格兰北方是个广袤的概念，德比郡和苏格兰之间的大片土地都算是北方。

“在小地方就会这样。”皮克福德回答，他的视线在斯通斯脸上，注意力却在别的地方，零食或者汽水，“总共就那么几个跟你同龄的同性恋。不能太随便，不然很快全镇的同性恋男孩都被你睡过了。”

“他们对你好吗？”

“大部分人都很好。有些人不喜欢，但不会来管你。有些人会揍你，但哪怕你不是同性恋他们也会找个借口来揍你。他们只是想揍人。还有一些人，白天朝你扔石头，晚上会来找你。”

“找你做什么？”

“还能有什么？我有段时间跟叔叔一起住，他有个检车站。我晚上总在车库里待着。那时有个男孩，叫Phillip。有天晚上他站在坡上喊我的名字，然后慢慢走下来。我问他怎么了，他问我能不能干我。我问你是同性恋吗？他说不是。我说回去找你女朋友。他说他们分手了，又问我为什么要说废话。‘你不是很喜欢阴茎吗？’他说，‘我给你一根，你只管吸就好了。’我说好，然后让他进屋。他说‘你过来’，我说不，你过来。他站在原地不动。我说‘你害怕了’，他说不，然后走过来，犹豫了一会，接着把手放在我阴茎上。我身上有把扳手，没事干的时候用它拧螺母玩。他一碰到我，我就开始揍他，用那把扳手揍他。他在房间里乱蹿，像只老鼠，最后跑了。他没告诉别人，因为他没法解释为什么会在我的房间里。是他先碰我的，我可以说他试图侵犯我。”

斯通斯笑出了声音。

“你的笑声真怪异。”

“永远别惹同性恋男孩。”斯通斯笑着说。

“对，永远别找我们麻烦。我们都不好惹。”

“我一定是疯了才会坐在这里。”斯通斯说，“在你旁边，看着你。在你用扳手就能打到的距离。”

“我不会打你。”皮克福德笑着喝完了最后的柠檬芬达，“至少现在我身上没有扳手。而且你也不想干我。”

“你确定？”

皮克福德看着他，前所未有地严肃。“不。”他说，接着凑过来吻他，捏着他的下巴，吻他的牙齿、舌头和嘴唇。

+

他们从皮克福德的房间离开，皮克福德给他们弄了些啤酒。

斯通斯还记得他做了什么。皮克福德走进小店，喊着“Das，我要啤酒。”收银台的男人看着他：“Jordan，我可以再等你几个月。叫你哥哥来买。”

“啊Das。”皮克福德把钱拍在玻璃上，“拜托了，没人会知道。”

“不。尤其你不行。”

“我什么坏事都不会做。”

“什么事对你来说都不算坏事。”

皮克福德叹了口气，转过头看着斯通斯，Das也看着斯通斯。斯通斯有些紧张。

“他看起来跟你差不多大。”Das把脸重新转向皮克福德，“找个年轻男孩的后果就是没有啤酒。那里还有几罐柠檬芬达。”

“他讨厌柠檬芬达。”

“我没这么说过。”

“啊你闭嘴。Das，Atfat在哪儿？”

“在后面。”

“Atfat！”皮克福德嚷了起来，“Atfat！”

过了没多久，一个戴着帽子的男孩从帘子后钻了出来。

“你是我最好的朋友之一，Atfat。”皮克福德说，“给我买几罐啤酒。”

+

大城市是比他成长的村落混乱得多的地方，当他还是个小孩，被周围的声音、人群、气味吓得不轻。二十一岁之后他住到了城市的最南端，那里有高大的山毛榉和形状可爱的橡树，它们会在秋天变成某种鲜艳的颜色，让即将来到的漫长冬天没那么令人沮丧。

斯通斯独立坐在更衣室的角落，强迫自己去想外面的沙坑而不是别的。他盯着球杆套，最终让视线停留在那根五十度的球杆上。

皮克福德走进他们那一格。斯通斯仰头看着他。

“怎么了？”他问。

“你告诉他了。”

“谁？”

“凯尔。”

“你介意？”

“不。”皮克福德手上戴着一只白色的手套，“但以前你介意。”他说。

“以前。”斯通斯重复着这个词，“很久以前。我都记不得了。”他站起来，伸出手，打算去拿那根他看了许久的球杆。

“你知道我会来。”皮克福德说，斯通斯的手停在半空，“你也知道我不想见到你。”

“你哥哥说你不会撒谎，他比任何人都了解你。”

皮克福德朝他伸出手，在他反应过来之前，揪着他的衣领把他摁在墙上。

“你想对我做什么？”斯通斯问他，既没有生气，也没有惊慌，只是在皮克福德的沉默中笑了起来。

皮克福德已经不是那个他想在黑夜中拥抱的男孩了。他嘴里不再有柠檬芬达的甜味，脖子上也没有松节油的芬芳，那些属于年轻男孩的味道被人工合成的复杂香味取代。他也比任何人都明白，皮克福德眼前的斯通斯，跟他曾经拥有过的、那个古怪得与周遭一切格格不入的、活泼得几近愚蠢的年轻约克郡男孩，有着天壤之别。

“你想对我做什么？”

斯通斯睁开眼睛看着他，看着这个把问题还给他的年轻人。他看起来比实际年龄要小一点。当他生气的时候，脸上总会泛起古怪的红晕。就跟以前一样。

“你没有告诉我为什么要分手。”

“狗屎。你还在乎这个？”皮克福德松开了他的衣领，后退了两步，“你让所有人看我们的笑话就操他妈的为了这个？”

“你为什么要跟我分手？”

“已经他妈的六年了，John。”

“是不是因为我不肯告诉别人？你是不是介意这个？”

“你告诉过别人吗？凯尔不算。我说以前。”

“嗯。”

“谁？”

“我爸爸。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

三周之后，秋天袭击了他们所在的镇子。斯通斯还在头疼工作，皮克福德还在蹭马奎尔的车。那天马奎尔没空，于是斯通斯代替了他，像个合格的司机一样在合适的时候保持沉默。他原本期待在大片阴雨天气到来前解决眼下的繁琐。当树叶开始泛黄，他在旷野上沉默地开着车，皮克福德坐在他身旁。

他们中没有任何一个提起过去，提起曾经发生在他们之间的任何事。每当斯通斯看左侧后视镜，余光里的皮克福德只是面无表情地将手指在手机屏幕上快速划过。但他们都明白对方从来没有遗忘任何事，也许是一听汽水，或许微小得只是一颗不经意间敲到窗玻璃的石子。皮克福德看向斯通斯，斯通斯看向远方。

斯通斯忘了是谁先开的口。他们聊了马奎尔，聊了沃克和瓦尔迪，都是他们现在共同的朋友。接着他们聊起了霍尔盖特。斯通斯同样不记得是谁先提起了霍尔盖特，应该是他自己。

“不，我们不在一起。”皮克福德回答，“但我喜欢他。”

“很明显。”斯通斯往左打了方向盘，“你看着他的方式。”

“我知道，我知道很明显。但我没法控制。”

“你身边都是些巴恩斯利人。”

“他不是巴恩斯利人。”皮克福德立刻回答，斯通斯看了皮克福德一眼，对方也正看着他，“他是唐卡斯特人。”

“但他一直在巴恩斯利。我朋友的弟弟跟他一个学校。”

“他之后去了巴恩斯利。但他来自唐卡斯特。你觉得这事又跟你有关了，不是吗？”他说话的速度并不快，“你觉得我喜欢另一个巴恩斯利人是因为你。”

“我没这么说。”

“你这么想过。我的天呐，John。”他把脸转向窗外，“你太自大了。”

“我没这么说。但无论如何，一个唐卡斯特人。你们现在怎么了？”

“我们很好。”

“你有没有……”

“你敢说那个字我就杀了你。”

斯通斯沉默了几秒钟，在这段时间内把车停在一块长着高草的野地旁，踩下刹车，换了个档。他转头看着皮克福德，看着对方以极为缓慢的速度，带着惊讶的表情，从一种瘫软在座位上的姿势中逐渐恢复成正常的坐姿。

“你还没有操过他，不是吗？”斯通斯问。

皮克福德脸色铁青。他抿紧双唇，没说任何话。

“你要杀了我吗？”斯通斯继续问。

“不。”皮克福德回答。

“我也觉得是。”他说，重新发动了车。

+

斯通斯开始后悔了，或许他不该问任何带有明显挑逗意味的问题。皮克福德在沉默的半分钟里挠了两次额头，直勾勾地看着前方，后背抵着那面带着汽油渍和一个漆黑手掌印的墙。斯通斯想让他明白，他不需要真的回答。斯通斯并不是真的想知道答案。空气急速变冷，手里的啤酒罐开始升温，有那么几秒钟他觉得他们之间大概就这么完了，就因为那个愚蠢的问题。他们在暗兮兮的车库里，皮克福德放下了铁卷门，而他不知道该怎么办。

他一直等着皮克福德开口，同时想着如果皮克福德不开口他该说什么。

“你为什么来找我？”皮克福德突然开了口，把他从“足球还是高尔夫球”此类的无聊思考中拯救出来。不能再问任何问题了，他告诫自己，皮克福德没法理解他，也不知道该怎么撒谎。

“你为什么亲我？”但他忍不住问。

“我是同性恋，操他妈的喜欢你。”皮克福德的语速变快了些，“还他妈能是什么原因？你觉得还能为了什么？你哪怕是个傻逼也该明白为什么。”

“我不是傻逼。”斯通斯说，“我来找你是给人生提供另一种选择，一种我自己能做的选择。”

“你他妈的在说什么？”

“你是不是想操我？”

皮克福德朝他转过脸，表情夹杂着烦躁和愤怒。斯通斯笑了起来，伸出一只手。“过来。”他说。皮克福德试图躲开他。“过来。”他又说了一次。

“你现在可以用扳手打我。”他说。

+

九月初他收到了前男友的信息，跟任何旧情复炽一类的话题无关。对方在信息里简短地说，自己把Xbox的手柄忘在斯通斯家了。斯通斯花了半个小时，最后从一只装着许多数据线的乱糟糟的盒子里把它们翻了出来，扔在沙发上。

“你什么时候来拿？”他发了条信息。

“寄给我就行了。”对方回复，然后飞快地留了个地址。

他偶尔会将所有恋情的失败追溯到一切矛盾的起源：十七岁的皮克福德。但他不确定在“十七岁遇见皮克福德”这件事上，重要的是“十七岁”，是“遇见”还是“皮克福德”。如果他二十岁才认识对方，会不会依旧像个愣头青一样踏上前路莫测的旅程。他想知道如果从未遇见皮克福德自己会过着怎样的生活。

十二岁前后的某个秋初下午，他翻过从房间窗口所能眺见的最高山坡，沿着一条蜿蜒的小河来到森林的边沿，阳光透过树叶间隙打在水面，给了他粼粼的浅金混杂着深绿的笼罩。他能分出鸟的鸣叫，也知道松貂会在哪里筑巢。他所走的每一步都伴随着树枝断裂时的哔啵声，空气开始变得潮湿。接着他看见了那栋破旧的小木屋，在森林深处阳光聚集的空地中央。木头上盖着厚厚的青苔，窗侧有几棵鲜嫩的蕨类植物。

他往前走了两步。它的门虚掩着，锈蚀的锁头已经从门上松脱，露出漆黑的圆孔。他的叔叔曾经说过不要靠近森林里任何古怪的地方。风吹过他的背脊，他打了个寒颤。几年之前他还相信长鼻子的女巫和头发乱糟糟的巨人，但很快这类幻想在学校里就不再流行了，他的朋友开始看真人秀和色情杂志。他也不再认为森林里的小木屋会住着鬼魂。

他走到屋前，推动了那扇门。

当皮克福德第一次吻他，他就想起了那栋小木屋。皮克福德离开后斯通斯仿佛一直在木屋门口徘徊犹豫。但事情就是这样。如果他没去找皮克福德，生命里就不会出现任何木门之后的事物。圣诞节前工程队进了森林，他们拆掉了小木屋，把陈腐的木板装在皮卡车后，颠簸着带离了森林。它最终八成被付之一炬。

他不知道没有遇见皮克福德会怎么样，因为他遇见了。他坐火车来到巴恩斯利，接着转车去了利兹，再转车去某个他记不得名字的地方，最后到了华盛顿，坐在车库里，看着皮克福德帮他口交。那是所有事情的开端。

+

马奎尔办派对之前他们去帮了忙。关于那天斯通斯只记得两件事，第一件事是把两个Xbox手柄寄到萨尔福德。他不想说话，更不想告诉马奎尔他对在西瓜上打洞这件事很感兴趣。他记得超市里有西瓜汁卖，一升装的那种。但沃克阴阳怪气地说：“味道很奇怪。”而所有人都赞同沃克。

谁想喝西瓜汁可以自己挖洞，这本来跟斯通斯一点关系都没有。

等他洗完手，路过某个房间，看见霍尔盖特和皮克福德在给气球充气。他走进房门，问：“还有多余的气泵吗？”

皮克福德没有反应。霍尔盖特看了斯通斯一眼，把气泵递给了他。“我可以帮忙扎口。”他说。斯通斯接过气泵，在皮克福德充一只气球的过程中充了三只。

“你怎么样？”他觉得自己舒服了一点，就开始跟霍尔盖特闲聊，“最近怎么样？”

“就那样。”霍尔盖特的语气有些严肃，“你知道我们遇到了一些问题。”

“Jags告诉我了。”Jags是贾吉尔卡的昵称，斯通斯其中一个表哥，曼彻斯特人，比他见过的任何一个人都要曼彻斯特，“但你怎么样？”

他停下手上的动作，抬起头正视着霍尔盖特。

“Tom还好吗？”他问。

“我们已经不在一起了。”霍尔盖特回答。他看着斯通斯的眼神让斯通斯想起了某个人，但他忘了对方的名字。皮克福德也停了下来。

“很抱歉我问了。你们在一起的时候看起来一切都很好。莱顿总是在谈论你们。”

“啊……”霍尔盖特叹了口气，短暂地移开了视线，很快又转了回来，“有时候并不一定是有谁真的做错了什么。”

“但你还爱他吗？”

“Tom？”

“嗯。”

霍尔盖特沉默了几秒钟。斯通斯并不想知道答案。他根本不在乎。霍尔盖特怎么回答这个问题根本不重要。重要的是他此时此刻脸上的表情，沉默时一闪而过的眼神。之后无论他扯谎也好，无论他坦诚相待也好。

“我听说他找了个新的。”霍尔盖特回答，像每个约克郡人一样避开了问题。

斯通斯并不想知道答案，他根本不在乎。如果他不知道答案就不会问。

皮克福德把气泵摆在了桌子上，接着走出了房门。霍尔盖特想跟上去，斯通斯拽住了他的手。

“梅森。”他说，“还有最后六只气球。之后我们就能一起离开了。”

他问过自己是不是非得这样不可。他非得这样不可。

+

他望向窗子，十月的夕阳恰到好处地穿过窗户的缝隙，在车库地面留下一道金色的光线，之后它的颜色变红了些。他向后仰着，用手肘撑着身体，感受着细小的战栗从腹部传到前胸。他在夏令营里遇见的东北男孩在昏暗陈旧的车库里，用他曾经亲吻过的嘴唇吮吸他的阴茎。他想知道对方做爱时会不会说任何话，像他看过的某种片子里那样说着“我要干翻你小宝贝”“你让我硬得发烫”一类的话。皮克福德没法说话，嘴唇贴着最粗的那几根血管，斯通斯被夕阳的利刃烫伤随即烧灼起来。

他听同学说在变得经验丰富之前总要多干几次找找感觉，哪怕跟同一个人也是一样。但他在尝试找感觉之前就已经射了精。他根本不记得对方花了多久，他走了神，想了许多与性和皮克福德都毫不相干的事。他的手指在地面上摩挲，小小的砂砾在指腹和地面之间滚动，带来了某种模糊的刺激感。他躺在地上喘着气，眼前糊成一团的刺眼光线逐渐变淡、变暗，最后重新在窗户底下聚集成一道发红的光芒。他深深吸了一口气，冰凉的空气刺激着他的鼻腔、咽喉和肺。那时舌头舔过阴囊的感觉才出现在他的大脑，带着爆炸后逐渐褪去的硝烟。他成了空壳。比皮克福德试图占据他之前还要空旷。

“这对你来说有什么好的？”之后他问。

皮克福德就像之前一样靠着墙坐着，衣服几乎就像原本一样整齐。他的脸上泛着红晕，嘴唇潮湿。这就是他仅有的变化。墙上有个黑色的手掌印，离皮克福德的右耳只有几公分距离，看起来像是少年的手印。

“没什么好的。”皮克福德回答，“可能只是想听你尖叫。”

“我没有尖叫。”他立刻说。皮克福德瞥了他一眼，眼神里带着斯通斯没法理解的感情。

“你看。”他变得比之前更认真了一些，“不是所有人都喜欢吸别人的鸡鸡。但有时候，你知道……那是最快的方法。”

斯通斯挣扎着坐起来，坐在皮克福德身边。他踢到了一只啤酒罐，它在地上滴溜溜滚了几圈。

“你都没有勃起。”他朝他伸出手，皮克福德立刻打掉了它。

“我知道。”他说，“闭上嘴。”

“我可以帮你手淫。”

“我不想。”

“为什么？”

“我认识你没多久。”他说，蜷起腿，把手臂搭在膝盖上。

“你刚刚吸过我的阴茎，我以为这他妈至少意味着我们的关系往前走了两英里。而我他妈为了来找你走了一百英里。如果我需要一个人帮我口交，巴恩斯利也有同性恋，我可以提供一根全巴恩斯利最棒的……”

“闭嘴。”他打断了斯通斯的话，“好吧。”

“‘好吧’是什么意思？”

“我给你看个东西。”他说，开始解运动裤的裤带。

“你要给我看你的鸡鸡吗？”他笑了起来，看到皮克福德的表情，又立刻终止了那个笑容。

皮克福德把运动裤和内裤一起拉起来让他看。斯通斯探过头看了看。他不知道自己该不该仔细看，但他仔细看了看。

“你也只有一根。”他抬起头看着皮克福德，“怎么了？”

“当然只有一根！”皮克福德嚷了起来，“你他妈在想什么？”

“你他妈让我看什么？”

“你仔细看。”他等了几秒钟，接着不耐烦起来，松开手让裤子回到原来的位置。他伸出右手手掌，手指对着自己的裆部。

“操他妈的。婴儿粉。”他听起来有些生气，“它他妈的是我见过最粉的一根。”

+

高尔夫球赛的最后他们在阴影里聊着天。

打到最后一个洞沃克和马奎尔决定单挑，赢的人是谢菲尔德之王。斯通斯没法阻止他们，只好远远地坐着，看着沃克不让马奎尔击球，因为球梯的位置插得不对。皮克福德在他身边喝着一罐红牛。他喝了很久，那罐红牛像是永远都喝不完。

“所以真的是因为我当时不愿意告诉别人。”

“我记不太清了，有一部分是。”皮克福德回答，“我当时太小，脑子里有些乱七八糟的想法。我不想要远距离关系。他们的都在身边，而我不知道你在哪。”

“什么乱七八糟的想法？”

“就那些。”他瞥了斯通斯一眼，“你又不是只有过我，你知道我在说什么。我甚至翻过你朋友的社交账号，像个傻逼。”

“之后你有没有想起过我？”

“我不记得了。”他立刻回答，“谁会记得这么久之前的事。”

他观察着皮克福德的表情。他不相信有人会真的忘记。因为他几乎记得每个细节。在日夜消磨中记忆被美化，微末被放大。他曾经跟一个东北男孩交往过，他们睡过几次，有那么两次在一间肮脏的车库里，一张狭小的单人床上。床单很干净，留着洗衣液的味道。他喜欢的男孩手比他小，鞋码却比他大，皮肤被手指按压过的地方会快速变成耀眼的粉红色。他不相信有人会真的忘记，但皮克福德从不撒谎。斯通斯眯起眼睛，看着远处振臂欢呼的沃克。也许他赢了。

“也许我们能尝试当朋友。”

“也许。”皮克福德摇头晃脑地强调着。

+

后来斯通斯才明白回忆里被忽视或选择性遗忘的部分只是被遗弃在了暗处而从未真正消失。重遇皮克福德的那天，他们在斯通斯的梦里看着对方手淫。他睁开眼睛，分不清那是梦境还是回忆。他记得皮克福德为他哭过。可他忘了为什么。

他把最后一个气球留给霍尔盖特，接着进了前厅。皮克福德在房间的另一头冲他转过身，他们之间隔着一张长桌和斯通斯花了半个小时才掏空的西瓜壳。

他们的确在草地上接过吻，之后回到车库，拉上铁卷门，做了两次或者三次。月亮再也没像那晚一样明亮。他用笔在斯通斯身上写过字，斯通斯偷了姐姐的小圆镜，在房间里调整着角度，才知道他在阴茎的内侧写了“knobhead”。他曾经把斯通斯的精液吐进斯通斯的嘴里，在斯通斯的干呕声中笑得直不起腰。他给斯通斯看过那只扳手，接着用五秒钟拧掉了一颗斯通斯这辈子见过的最大的螺丝钉。他在小型演唱会黑暗的角落地捏着斯通斯的手。他说“嘿John，我们只需要一个夜晚”。他也只用了一个夜晚。他扯着斯通斯的T恤把它向上拉起，露出胸腹，低头吻他的皮肤。斯通斯像只奶牛徒劳地驱赶着一团盘旋不散的蝇虫。当黑夜散去他仍然想要拥抱他，他想要寻求的温暖究竟是不是在疲惫不堪的时候如同爱情般甜美舒适得让他想要沉溺其中的虚无幻象。他谴责的追究的亏欠的推脱的关于陈年旧事的仅有记忆让他变得轻率，从未在脑子里出现过的可能性被实体化出现在房间的另一端。

“操你。”皮克福德没有发出声音，用夸张的口型告诉他，“你是流脓的操他妈狗娘养的杂种王八蛋。”

“我听不见。”斯通斯说，“你能大点儿声吗？”

他想，他们还是能尝试做朋友的。今天或者明天。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

直到皮克福德出现在门口，斯通斯才开始回想自己做过些什么。他说过“这有什么大不了的”“你又不只有霍尔盖特”和“我只是开个玩笑”。而皮克福德说过“你去死吧”“狗屎”和“我不会放过你的”。

皮克福德说这跟霍尔盖特和戴维斯无关。斯通斯知道什么跟霍尔盖特和戴维斯无关。皮克福德把他摁在车库里的单人床上让他没法喊叫又没法呼吸的时候，那才跟任何人都毫无瓜葛。

等斯通斯从猫眼里看到他，他看起来已经没有那么生气了。斯通斯不知道开门或不开门哪个后果更严重。如果他开门，皮克福德手里可能有扳手。如果他不开门，皮克福德身后可能有斧头。他被自己的想法逗笑了。皮克福德不再是十几岁的男孩。如果斯通斯去找他，他可能会用水果刀切掉斯通斯的手指。但这里是斯通斯家。

他打开门，皮克福德冲他挤出一点笑容。

“晚上好。”他说，“让我进去。”

“如果你不能进去呢？”

“如果你不让我进去，那我就走。”

+

他回到巴恩斯利，在床上躺了一夜。关于华盛顿的回忆开始昏沉得像个梦境。他在镜子前面寻找身上留下的痕迹，以确定对方是真实存在的，不是夏令营里偏离轨道的热梦。

他不断告诉自己，如果那个失心疯的东北男孩不再找他，八成是因为他“能力不强”，或者对方本就打算随意地对待他。皮克福德房间里可能放着一本英国地图。等斯通斯离开，他就在“巴恩斯利”上画个圈，然后删掉斯通斯的电话。斯通斯对同性恋男孩一无所知。对失心疯男孩也全无了解。

第二天皮克福德给他发了条信息。收到提示时他的第一反应是“我能力很强”。他给皮克福德打了个电话。“你想我了吗？”他问。

“你那里下雨了吗？”皮克福德问他。

斯通斯往窗外看了一眼。“没有。”他说，“我能看到星星。”

“我这里下雨了。”他安静了几秒钟让斯通斯听雨声。可斯通斯听见的是他呼吸的声音。

“我这里也迟早会下雨。”他告诉皮克福德。

+

斯通斯从没把脚摆在茶几上，那是用来摆茶杯的地方。但他没有呵斥皮克福德，让他坐好，把脚拿下来，让他对他礼貌一点，像对待普通朋友一样对待他。没人会明白斯通斯和皮克福德随时发作的怒火，沃克或马奎尔，他们都无法理解。连斯通斯自己都没法理解。他站在门口看着皮克福德，想着他没做错过什么，没有刻意伤害过任何人。他只是做了每个十七岁北方同性恋男孩想做的事。

他从来没有“恨”过他或者厌恶他，从来没有。当他回首过去，他年轻的恋人仍是他们初识时的模样。他不知道眼前的皮克福德跟那个形象有什么区别。他更不知道眼前的皮克福德跟那个形象有什么共同之处。

“你想喝茶吗？”他问皮克福德。

“不。不要茶。”皮克福德扭过脸来看着他。电视里足球评论员的声音听起来严肃却滑稽，十五分钟之后会有场球赛。他不打算跟皮克福德一起看球。

“我没有啤酒。”

“红牛？”

“没有红牛。”

“我能看看你的冰箱吗？”他礼貌地问了，但也已经慢慢站了起来。他从斯通斯身边擦过，摇摇晃晃地，扶着墙壁走进厨房，走到冰箱前。

Jags说过，皮克福德看起来很粗鲁，可如果你真的了解他，就知道他是个温柔可爱的男孩。斯通斯想知道贾吉尔卡到底有多了解他，是不是跟他睡过，才会用这种语气来指导斯通斯。后来斯通斯明白，也许自己不了解皮克福德，因为皮克福德对他与对别人都不一样。性关系或许是最亲密的关系却不意味着互相理解。何况那已经是多年之前，早已褪色得看不清的事。他回过神，皮克福德在厨房的另一头看着他，手上拿着那瓶柠檬芬达。

重新见到皮克福德的那个周末，斯通斯买了瓶柠檬芬达。

它只在一些特定的地方出现，便利店，或者大超市。他没有喝，也从未想过要喝。它一直留在冰箱的角落里。

“我能喝吗？”皮克福德问他。他低头查看瓶子上的标签。

“当然。”斯通斯回答，“我以为你现在已经不喜欢了。”

“我已经不太喝了。”皮克福德向他走来，再度从他身边擦过，缓慢地走向客厅，“但不是因为不喜欢。”他打开瓶盖，仰起头，喝了一口。

“尝起来跟以前一样吗？”

“不一样。但John，有时候不一定是它变了。”他转身看着斯通斯，“有可能是我变了。”

斯通斯咀嚼着这句话，接着又开始走神，开始想一些跟皮克福德和柠檬芬达完全无关的事。等他把注意力重新集中到皮克福德身上，那瓶柠檬芬达已经被喝了一半。皮克福德站在走廊的尽头沉默地看着斯通斯，傍晚的日光倾斜着打在他脚边的地毯上。皮克福德朝斯通斯走来，朝他伸出手，他的手指触碰到了斯通斯的后脑勺。斯通斯等着它们用力，把他扳向他，没有抵抗，更没有拒绝。皮克福德的嘴里有柠檬芬达的味道。

墙上漆黑的手掌印。火车经过铁路桥的轰鸣声。树的剪影。喝了一半的茶。坏掉的牛奶。Xbox手柄。拉纳克。被装满的行李箱。十七岁。午夜的火车站台。潮湿的草地。雨水丰沛的秋天。

他的吻不是为了叙旧。就像在夏令营的帐篷里，那个吻也不是为了表达“你是个有趣的人”。斯通斯到现在还记得皮克福德怎么咬着他的嘴唇，给他提供了全新的可能性。但成年的皮克福德把别的可能性都拿走了，他用十分野蛮的方式吞食了斯通斯一部分自我。斯通斯很快忘了自己在哪儿，又在吻谁。接着皮克福德松开手，突然离开了他。

斯通斯睁开眼睛，皮克福德已经退到了一步之外。斯通斯的手还停在半空，显眼而尴尬。他不记得它原本是放在哪儿的，是皮克福德的肩膀还是别的地方。

或许他醒了。斯通斯想。他开始觉得头昏脑涨。他能听见他们喘气的声音，太响了，在脑子里轰鸣。他很快听到了更响的什么声音，皮克福德扔掉了那瓶芬达，随手抛在楼梯底下。他的肩膀开始觉得疼痛。

他们都没有说话。皮克福德脱掉上衣，卷成一团，扔在那瓶芬达旁边。斯通斯不知道有什么声音能盖过脑子里的嗡嗡作响。他把自己的衬衣扯掉接着甩在一旁。

+

他还没看清那个房间的模样。皮克福德用力推着他的肩膀让他向后倒在床上，接着用膝盖抵住床沿，把他拽起来。他说：“嘿。”他想说对我温柔些，可皮克福德没让他讲话。他很快习惯了对方施加的力度，右手搂着皮克福德的后脑勺，左手撑着床，费力而鲁莽地亲吻。他有些恼火，却又不知道愤怒的缘由，或许对方把他拖拽到房间里的中途就激怒了他，或者是啤酒、口交、汗水，和所有他身上重新硬起来的部位。他松开右手，顺着皮克福德的手臂，滑到手腕，握着他的手拉向自己，把它压在自己的阴茎上。皮克福德停下来，低头看着自己的手。

“你的手很小。”他告诉皮克福德。皮克福德的头发蹭到了他的鼻梁和下巴，他觉得痒。皮克福德愣着，没有动，也没有开口。“你紧张吗？”斯通斯问他，低头吻他的头发。皮克福德放开他，后退了一些，接着把那枚安全套甩在斯通斯身上。

“只有一个。”他告诉斯通斯，“不需要就别打开。”斯通斯拿在手里，晃了晃。

“别紧张。”他说。

“我不紧张。”皮克福德回答。

他把它递向皮克福德，皮克福德想用手接而斯通斯避开了他的手，把它伸到皮克福德嘴边。皮克福德迟疑着。

“你在害怕什么？”他问皮克福德。

“我不害怕。”皮克福德回答，他抢过那只安全套，用牙齿扯开包装。斯通斯扯开运动裤的绑绳，让皮克福德帮他套好安全套。他说“你真糟糕”。皮克福德说“我知道”。他脱掉裤子爬上床，拽着斯通斯向后倒，让他躺在自己两腿之间。

斯通斯问他：“你确定？”他自己对一切都不确定，他脖子上开始有汗水淌落而皮克福德仰面朝上。皮克福德说：“我操他妈的超柔韧。”他问：“难道你不需要点什么……”他没有说完因为皮克福德打了他一巴掌。并不重，但斯通斯立刻让他喊出了声音。之后皮克福德没有再动，只是瞪着斯通斯，脖子和脸颊变成了一种耀眼的粉红色，看起来非常、非常、非常生气。

“我他妈也觉得很疼。所以我他妈刚才会问你……”斯通斯没有说完因为皮克福德又打了他一巴掌。这一巴掌很重。斯通斯想，好吧，如果非得死一个我不希望是我。他用手扶住性器的底端，继续往里推。他从来没有这么痛过，让他坚持下去的动力是皮克福德的表情。那个傻逼小同性恋，他想，他他妈被操过这么多次应该知道怎么让我们都舒服些而不是现在我们都疼得半死。“你他妈是傻逼吗？”他问，“你看起来要死了。”

“闭嘴！”皮克福德嚷着，“妈的真的很痛！”接着收紧自己的腿。斯通斯原本一直不知道它们在哪儿，现在他知道了。它们钳着他的腰，他疼得要命。他不敢相信这一切真的发生了。他从巴恩斯利跑到桑德兰，被一个东北小王八蛋打了几巴掌，塞在他里面，进不去也出不来，满头大汗地跟对方怒目相向。他们居然管这玩意叫性。不管谁发明的肛交，不管谁，不管是谁他妈想出要操屁眼，不管是谁。

等他再成熟一些，开始明白在性爱中装出享受的模样几乎是一种美德。有时候甚至不是谁做错了什么。“你的鸡鸡不适合他的屁股。”有人这么直截了当地形容。一方装得精疲力竭而另一方装得奄奄一息，假惺惺地嚎叫，不带感情地互相安抚。所以他偶尔会想起十七岁的皮克福德，想起自己第一个男朋友。他当时的技术应该糟得惊人，皮克福德的技术也糟得惊人，第一次他们没做好准备工作，之后也总是急急忙忙，在现在听起来几乎匪夷所思的环境下做爱。有一次皮克福德给他发了一条短信，写得很简单，他们都怕别人看到短信内容。他说：“以后不能在地上。我背上有条一寸长的口子。”他从来没有掩饰过失望和愤怒，也从来没有承认过斯通斯的优秀。但他总是大汗淋漓，浑身颤抖，咬紧嘴唇喘气。他会喊斯通斯的名字，声音黏糊得像是糖浆。他会在斯通斯的手里射精，他会说“我要杀了你”，接着把斯通斯拉向自己，用最大的力气吻他。“当你刚开始干那种事的时候。”斯通斯告诉沃克，“很可怕。年轻人总想要激烈的性爱，那就是。”

皮克福德很快决定原谅他，原谅某件斯通斯做了或没做的事。他也没有别的办法。他试图用手把屁股分得开一些，喘着气，胸膛上的汗水发着亮。斯通斯用力往前推，他拱起腰，张开嘴，没有声音地喊叫。斯通斯等着他喘完气，等着他重新开口。“我宁可把车用润滑油倒进去。”他问斯通斯，“你能不能像操一辆车一样干我？”

“谁他妈会操一辆车？”

“我不知道。”他停下来，闭着眼睛，大口地喘气。

“哪里做错了？”

“我不知道。”他说，“可能他们比较小。”

“大不是我的错。”

“我没说你大。”

“Jordan Pickford。”

“Lee。”

“什么？”

“Jordan Lee Pickford，如果你想喊我的全……”他又开始喘气，手指戳进斯通斯的肩膀。斯通斯朝他倾身，他的勃起抵着斯通斯的腹部，男孩的勃起，操他妈的诡异。

皮克福德睁开眼睛看着斯通斯。“你现在感觉很好不是么？”他说，接着伸手把斯通斯拉向自己，把他的嘴唇压在自己的嘴唇上。斯通斯等了几秒钟，他的舌头伸了进来，深入而温柔的吻。在那个吻的间隙他含糊地说：再进来些。

斯通斯从没这样深入过任何人，抬起他的腰，找到合适的角度缓慢地插入抽出，听着呻吟和低吼摩擦着对方的喉咙接着溢出嘴角。他让皮克福德喊他的名字，而皮克福德只是说“操你”。他喘得那么用力所以斯通斯知道他有多么喜欢这个，喜欢他，喜欢他的阴茎，喜欢他的一切，喜欢被刺入，喜欢从前面被干，喜欢捏紧他大腿的手，这就是他为什么要当个同性恋，这就是他为什么要招惹斯通斯。快感开始堆积，呼吸的嘈杂声逐渐连成一片成了大脑里的尖啸，他没有问皮克福德要怎么做，他知道要怎么做。他用力把皮克福德抵到床架上，在对方的急喘中射精，大脑随即被扫荡一空。他开始觉得有些迷茫，抽身而出，扯掉安全套甩在地上，精疲力竭地倒在床的另一头，就像刚刚踢完一场球赛或者跑完一场马拉松。他没法说话，沉默地看着皮克福德涨红着脸，咬着嘴唇给自己手淫。所有的一切都操他妈的诡异，所有的一切荒诞得像个谬误。但感觉操他妈的好。

他说：“我还会再操你的。”皮克福德突然射了精，精液显眼地沾在他的手指上。斯通斯想，他的皮肤真白。他的阴茎勃起时成了鲜红色，现在又逐渐恢复成了亮眼的柔和的淡粉色。他的雪白的粉色的男孩，被他操得屁股肿胀的野蛮的东北同性恋男孩，和那双高潮时湿润的眼睛。斯通斯当时就隐约意识到，自己也许要再操很多人才会忘了这一幕，忘了第一个男朋友和第一次同性性爱，忘了这个晦暗的车库和皮克福德嘴里的味道。

+

他端着茶杯站在房间门口，看着皮克福德。

看着他裸露在被褥外的背，和垂落在床边几乎要摸到地毯的手。

他去洗澡前皮克福德就是这样趴在床上的。他也是这样趴着被斯通斯干的。操他妈的东北人，只有把他的脸按在枕头里才不会被他揍。斯通斯的肩膀疼得厉害。如果有人问起，如果真的有人要问，他宁可说他们打了一架。皮克福德永远是唯一在性爱中途试图袭击斯通斯的人。

斯通斯把浴袍裹紧了些。

“你可以去洗了。”他说，“我调好了水温。我把另一件浴衣拿出来了，就在……”

皮克福德毫无反应。斯通斯放下手中的茶杯，坐到床的另一边，扯过被子给自己盖了一些。他看着皮克福德，想知道他是不是真的睡着了。“嘿！”他又喊了一声，伸出手拍了拍他的脑袋。

“别打我的头。”皮克福德立即说。声音有些沙哑。

他缓慢地翻过身，被子从身上滑落。他靠着床背板坐在斯通斯身边，没有任何遮挡就这么赤裸着。斯通斯看了看他的下半身，决定先把那杯茶喝完。

“你被耗尽了。”他说，不带感情色彩非常客观地评论。

“我只是累了。”皮克福德回答。

“刚才用力的明明是我。”他犹豫着要不要把后半句说完，“如果你不是老想趁机打我现在应该生龙活虎。”

“他走了多久？”

“你说什么？”

“你的男朋友。”他转过脸来看斯通斯，“床上还有他的味道。房间里有两双拖鞋。你的东西放在右边。我这边的抽屉是空的。”

“我洗过被子了。”斯通斯毫无感情地说。

“没那么容易把他洗掉。”皮克福德笑着说，接着终于拉过被子盖住下半身。他的左臂有非常密而厚重的纹身，挤在一起，斯通斯从不知道他纹了什么。他自己的纹身总是分得很开。

“这就是你的目的？来揭我的伤疤？”

“对啊。”皮克福德说，“你难过吗？要哭了吗？”他脸上带着一种看起来非常无辜但令人恼怒的笑容。

“不。”斯通斯看着他，“很抱歉但不。我们已经分手了。我现在一点都不难过。他连一条内裤都没有留下。”

“你们为什么分手？因为你出轨了？”

“Jordan Pickford。”

“Lee。”

斯通斯愣住了。

“Jordan Lee Pickford。”皮克福德继续说。

“如果你想喊我的全名。”斯通斯说完了后面半句。

非常复杂的情感从皮克福德脸上快速掠过。他看着斯通斯，眯起眼睛。

“我恨你。”他简单地说。

“我知道。”斯通斯告诉他。

“你简直恶心透顶。”

“没那么容易把我洗掉。”

他凑过去吻皮克福德。皮克福德往后退了些。斯通斯听见他小声说：“啊。操。”但他接受了那个吻，张开嘴让斯通斯咬他的嘴唇。


	5. Chapter 5

高中时代他想过未来的人生。有车，有舒适的住处，有个爱他的人在身边。现在他有车，有舒适的住处。

马奎尔在黑尔南部租了场地，一贯的周六夜晚。斯通斯选了件铅灰色的套装，以及那双红底黑皮鞋。沃克说，只有还在猎艳期的同性恋会总穿那个牌子的鞋，不是因为鲜艳的鞋底，也不是因为价格，而是因为“一旦有一个之后你就不会管自己穿什么了”。分手之后斯通斯清除了聊天记录，清除了对方的气味，广告邮件却日复一日推荐着他已经用不上的东西。包括这双红底黑皮鞋，他最初注册这家公司是为了给对方买礼物。现在它每周都给他发邮件。

他拿了杯香槟，在聚会的角落里跟沃克聊着天。他仍然想问那个问题：“你有没有搞过前任？”

“我的前任都埋在花园里。”

“嘿。”斯通斯想摆出个严肃的表情，好让对方明白他是认真的，但他不知道自己看起来怎么样，是特别愚蠢，还是特别沮丧，“说真的。”

“我告诉过你的，你不可能不回去找……不。不对……不不不，不是。”他转头看着斯通斯，“Jordan Pickford？”

斯通斯绞尽脑汁想要找到该说的话，那些词语在脑子里快速掠过却无法组成完整的句子。他开始想沃克是怎么猜到的，接着又质疑自己为什么曾经想要隐瞒任何人。

“所以真的是Pickford。”沃克严肃地看着他，“John，他很难搞。”

沃克用了“坚硬”这个词，斯通斯不知道他到底指哪方面的坚硬。又或者只是通常范畴上的“难搞”。

“我也很难搞。”斯通斯回答，喝完了最后的香槟，把杯子摆在身旁的木托上。

离开皮克福德的第一年，他还有那么一点怀念对方，觉得他们还能做朋友。离开皮克福德的第二年，他开始觉得愧疚，反复回想他们之间发生过的事，如果可能的话，他想向皮克福德道歉，为了某些他做了或没做的事，尽管他对那些事究竟是什么仅有模糊的概念。第三年回忆变得有些伤人，如果他看到对方或许会避开，因为他对皮克福德正在做什么又跟什么人在一起毫无兴趣。这种刻意的退避，在第四年变成了真正的不在意。等他重新见到皮克福德，关于对方的所有记忆都跟回忆里那个愚蠢的想要被他遗忘的年轻的自己重合。斯通斯已经一点儿都不想念他也不喜欢他了。他激怒他，勾引他，接着跟他上床。

皮克福德给他拿了一对XBox手柄，说自己已经用不上了。那两只手柄的新旧程度有着明显差异。斯通斯什么都没问。皮克福德看起来很高兴他什么都没问。

他们经历过太多与对方无关的事，导致斯通斯这个人已经基本上与皮克福德无关了。“基本上”。

基本上无关。

那个基本上跟他无关的人慢慢朝他跟沃克走来，手上拿着罐低糖红牛。他看了看沃克，打了个招呼。之后看着斯通斯。

“很无聊。”他问斯通斯，“你打算待很久吗？”

斯通斯正在组织答案，沃克的笑声阻止了他开口。他转过脸瞪着沃克。

“什么声音？”沃克意识到两个人都在看着他，开始表情夸张地四处打量，欲盖弥彰地说，“怎么了？谁笑了？”

“难以置信。”皮克福德皱着眉毛。

“不要看我。”沃克继续着表演，“当我不存在。”

“你他妈的是不是什么事情都会告诉他？”皮克福德把视线转向斯通斯，“这他妈算什么？你是喝他的奶长大的吗？是不是每周都要跟他汇报，然后他告诉你‘哦John，一周手淫三次不健康’。”

沃克又笑了起来。“我喜欢你。”他对皮克福德说，“我想把你介绍给所有我讨厌的人。”

“我没告诉他，他自己猜到的。”斯通斯说，“信不信随你。”

“我不信。”

“好。”

“好。”

在皮克福德之后，斯通斯总在跟对方分手前就把喜爱和怀念消耗殆尽。他听说在他们的群体里这是种常态。他觉得有些不公平，在自己成长又改变了许多之后，皮克福德还是过去那个年轻的男孩，任性、粗鲁、真诚、可爱，就像十七岁。唯一改变的是对待斯通斯的方式。过去的皮克福德喜欢他，想要跟他上床。现在的皮克福德只想跟他上床，不喜欢他。

或许分手前皮克福德对他的怀念和喜爱就被消耗殆尽了。斯通斯想知道为什么，可答案在两三年前就变得毫不重要。他现在是个为了不淋雨而重新躲到皮克福德伞下的人。

他又想起车房里那只黑色手掌印。斯通斯曾经站在墙边，思考着什么情况下一个男孩会把手掌的轮廓印在墙上。

“这些黑色的是什么？”他问过皮克福德，“是油吗？”

“不像油。太黑了。可能是某种油性颜料。”

“是你的手印吗？”

皮克福德摇了摇头，把左手覆盖在那只手印上。他的手显得比它大一些。斯通斯意识到这是左手掌印。“某天早上它突然出现在这里。”皮克福德告诉他，“可能是恶作剧。”

皮克福德是个左撇子。斯通斯想。那个把手掌印在墙上的男孩应该也是个左撇子。

“你在想什么？”皮克福德问他。斯通斯把脸转向他，他们刚好路过一大片草地，干草的气味从进风口飘进车里。冷空气再来两次他们就会进入真正的冬天。

“你晚上能听见狐狸叫吗？”

“能。”皮克福德说，“像吹哨子的声音。”他的手松松地搭着方向盘，眼睛直视前方。他开车的时候总是很专注。

“小时候我不知道那是狐狸的声音，总是很害怕。”

“你那有狐狸？”

“我那有很多动物。”

“还有很多星星。”皮克福德说，紧接着朝左打了方向盘。斯通斯总想知道左撇子开车是什么感觉，是不是就像他去开欧洲车。

“你有没有跟已经分手的前任睡过觉？”他突然问，皮克福德瞥了他一眼，“除了我。”斯通斯补充。

皮克福德没有立刻回答。“你想知道什么？”几秒钟之后他问。

“没别的。只是好奇。”

“有过。”

路对面有个骑单车的人，黄色的反光背心在道路另一侧十分显眼，皮克福德让车靠右了一些。“所以……”斯通斯只说出了一个词。

“你看。”皮克福德打断了他，“你就是还想知道别的。”

“如果你想说。”

“我不想像个……我不……大学第二年我找了份兼职，公司里有个男的，他比我大五岁。他是我前男友，John，他在桑德兰有套房子。我一直跟他在一起，在桑德兰。”

“跟他分手后你才到曼彻斯特来？”

“不是马上。”斯通斯盯着皮克福德的脸，几乎没有任何情绪，跟平时的皮克福德大相径庭，“当我们还在一起的时候，有一天，他问我能不能接受Open Relationship。”

“啊……”斯通斯发出一声叹息。

“啊……这就是我的反应。我问他是不是喜欢别人了。他说没有。但你明白的，John，他喜欢了别人。事情僵持了几个月。他没法阻止自己跟那个人在一起，也不想欺骗我。我想，好吧。但三年。两个月之后他们吵了架，对方搬出他家。他突然来找我。我的公寓又窄又暗，他甚至没戴安全套，也不让我干他。”

他脸上还是什么表情都没有，只是多了些颜色。

“你想笑吗？”他问斯通斯，“你可以笑。我自己都想笑。我告诉过自己不要让自己太难受。但我很难受。至少上床的时候不会想别的。”

“之后呢？”

“他走了。我们又见过两次，每次都不做别的。操前任的好处就是，他知道能对我做什么，我也知道能对他做什么。再之后他不再见我。他们又在一起了。我想，好吧，我他妈也要找新的。我不想像个傻逼一样为了男人在房间里哭。过了三个月……三个月。三个月之后他们订婚了。”

斯通斯不知道该说什么。那半分钟的沉默让车窗外的风声变得鼓噪。

“我气坏了，打电话给他，在电话里冲他喊叫，问他为什么要这样对我。他们在一起半年，他跟我在一起三年。他说他认识我的时候我太年轻了，等我年龄合适他已经不爱我了。如果你见过另一个人，John。”他把脸转向斯通斯，又很快转了回去，“那个人就像我。你一眼就能看出那是他的口味。白皮肤，壮实，东北人，年龄跟我差不多。那就是他最喜欢的类型。跟我比起来，那个人最大的优点是，他不是我。”

“你是不是觉得，如果先碰见他的不是你，跟他订婚的或者是你。”

“我很庆幸不是我！”皮克福德突然放大了声量，“有段时间我的梦不是在干他就是在揍他，有那么几次可能把他打死了还什么的。操他妈的。他说可惜没在最好的时期碰上我。都是他妈的屁话。我他妈永远都在最好的时期。跟他分手之后有半年我都觉得自己不够好，但操他妈的，我很好。”

车子拐了个弯，周遭变得明亮了些，皮克福德安静了下来。斯通斯甚至能听见他喘气的声音。

“但有时候就是关于时机。”他又开了口，“错误的时机，正确的人。”

“Jord，如果我和你以前不认识，如果你现在认识我，你会不会喜欢我？我是说……”斯通斯斟酌着用词，“被我吸引。”

“我不知道。”皮克福德没有犹豫，也没有出现斯通斯预想中的反应——沉默或者愤怒——他的语气温和诚恳，“我觉得应该会。”

他让斯通斯回想起了一些很好的事物，松节油、绵羊和星星落下的声音，回想起他十七八岁，还在紧巴巴地计算着一双球鞋的价格的时候。他翻过山坡去找一个自己喜欢的男孩，跟他亲吻和做爱。

“但没有这种可能性，不是吗？”皮克福德接着说，“我以前就认识你。”

车子突然停了下来。皮克福德转过脸来看着斯通斯。斯通斯坐正了一些，变得有些紧张。“怎么了？”他问。

皮克福德的眼神中夹杂着困惑和惊讶。“到你家了。”他说，“你到家了。”

皮克福德没有问他同一个问题。“如果他们从未遇见，斯通斯会不会选择接近皮克福德”。或许皮克福德不在意，又或许他比斯通斯更了解答案。斯通斯想，如果他跟皮克福德重新见面时，他们中有一个不是单身，他永远不会再碰他。错误的时机和错误的人。

“你到底要不要下车？”

“你呢？”

“说些好听的。”

“你想不想去看看你的……手柄。”

皮克福德笑的时候眼角有弯弯的纹路。“手柄。”他笑着重复了一次。

“别这样笑。我说真的手柄。”

斯通斯一直想着沃克说的话和脸上的表情。“他很难搞。”或许沃克说的真的不是“难搞”而是“坚硬”。他很快推翻了这次推断。皮克福德站在厨房门口，问斯通斯是不是想要一个拥抱，脸上带着全然坦率的笑容。那个拥抱像海洋和棉花糖般柔软。斯通斯问皮克福德要不要喝点酒，皮克福德说这样我就走不了了。斯通斯开始寻思自己该说些什么。皮克福德突然说，对我你不需要这样。斯通斯问他是什么意思。皮克福德说你可以放松一点，我们永远都不会爱上对方。

等他走进房间，皮克福德坐在角柜上晃着腿。从来没有任何一个人类曾经像皮克福德那样坐在那里。他看见斯通斯就说：“我灌了肠。”

“噢。”斯通斯回答。

皮克福德平静地看着他：“你他妈应该付我钱。”他嘬了嘬嘴唇。

“你打算职业化吗？”

“我为这段关系付出了太多。”皮克福德轻描淡写地说，“我的初衷是把你摁在地上揍成屎一样的一堆，但感觉现在你他妈还挺享受的。”

“你他妈也挺享受的，别像个混蛋一样。”

“凯尔说你大多数时候像个傻逼，但有时候看起来很寂寞。”他的手掌撑着角柜，说话仍然含糊不清，像少年一样囫囵，“我告诉他，我以前就是因为这样才喜欢你的。”

他坐在那比斯通斯矮上许多。斯通斯走向他，他仰起脸看着斯通斯。“你有没有见过高地牛？”他笑呵呵地问，“你长得像高地牛。”

“放屁。”斯通斯说，“你他妈长得才像牛。”

皮克福德用手臂环过他的脖子。“你生气的时候比较可爱。”他说。

之后整整两周，斯通斯没有遇见皮克福德，没有跟他联系，也没有在社交网络上看到什么消息，大概因为他们还没来得及关注对方。只有沃克问过。他问斯通斯那天夜里，他下车之后发生过什么，皮克福德把斯通斯带去了哪里。斯通斯说：“我倾向于不回答。”沃克说：“你真神秘。”

沃克还说：“注意安全。”斯通斯问他什么意思。沃克装作生气地反问，什么什么意思，注意安全就是注意安全。斯通斯问他皮克福德在哪里。沃克说桑德兰。斯通斯陷入了短暂的沉思。仅仅是看起来在沉思，其实脑子一片空白，如果他真的在思考什么，想的大概是晚餐而不是皮克福德。

沃克说你们千万不能沦落成互相治疗的关系，这不健康。斯通斯不知道皮克福德治疗过什么，他做的每件事都是火上浇油，揭斯通斯的伤疤。沃克说：“我不知道他治疗过什么。别问我。”

之后又过了一周。气温骤跌到零度附近但栎叶还没有掉光，零散地在枝头摇摆。草木在夜里发出窸窣的被冻裂的声音。深吸一口气能让人感受到自己肺部的轮廓。灰狐狸换了毛，成了蓬松而发亮的一团。

皮克福德按了门铃，斯通斯打开门看着他。他的嘴唇被冻成淡紫色，脸颊很红。斯通斯问他怎么了。他用迷茫的惶惑的眼神看着斯通斯，就像是斯通斯才是那位不速之客。“你被冻坏了吗？”斯通斯问。

“你有男朋友了吗？”皮克福德问他。

斯通斯愣了愣。“没有。”他回答，“还没有。”

他让皮克福德进屋，让他脱掉皮靴和外套，接着往客厅走了两步。回过头时皮克福德还站在门口，慢吞吞地脱着手套，接着随手夹在手臂底下。斯通斯说：“你可以放在架子上。”皮克福德抬头看着他，没有说话。

他朝斯通斯走来，伸出手。斯通斯几乎已经做好了防御准备，如果他要揍他，如果皮克福德要把斯通斯揍成屎一样的一堆，斯通斯希望自己至少别真的变成像屎一样的一堆。但皮克福德只是伸手关上灯，把身体的重量压到斯通斯身上。

“你吃了多少烤鸡？”斯通斯喘了口气，“你很重。”皮克福德身上很凉，过道里很暗，客厅没有开灯。斯通斯在暖气房里待得太久了，变得干燥、温暖、蓬松。他需要一个拥抱，一个会在黑暗里拥抱他的人。他把手臂搂紧了些。

可当他这么做的时候，皮克福德突然变得僵硬。他推开斯通斯，退到斯通斯能碰到他的距离之外。

“这是另一个陷阱吗？”斯通斯问他。有些生气。他有理由生气。

“什么陷阱？”皮克福德反问。斯通斯看不清皮克福德的脸，客厅里闪烁着电视屏幕蓝色的荧光。

“我不知道你他妈要搞什么陷阱。”皮克福德抱着他的时候把冷空气带来了，斯通斯不再干燥、温暖、蓬松，“我不知道你他妈在搞什么。一直以来。”他说，“我从来都没有理解过你。你他妈总让我像个白痴。”

“如果你像个白痴绝对不是因为我。”皮克福德说，“而是因为你本来就是个傻逼。”

“你来做什么的？Jordan Pickford，你他妈……Lee。Jordan Lee Pickford，你到底要搞什么？”

“你。”皮克福德回答，“不然还能搞什么？”

理直气壮。斯通斯想。他看起来该死地理直气壮。“我不是你黑暗里的光。”他说。他想起了沃克的话，尽管只能想起一部分，那是很好的一部分，让他冷静下来的那部分。

“我知道。”皮克福德说，“你本来就不是光。你走过的地方灯都他妈灭了。”

“灯是你关的。”斯通斯说。

“傻逼。”

“你再说一次？”

“傻逼。”

“你下次别来找我。”

“你下次别开门。”

“这他妈是我的错？”

“你告诉凯尔我们做过什么吗？”

“没有。我什么都没说。他自己猜到的。之后我什么都没说。”

“我告诉他了。”皮克福德说，“我告诉他，我他妈让你往我脸上射。”

那只灰狐狸又开始在窗外叫了。斯通斯庆幸灯是灭着的，这样皮克福德就看不见他脸上的表情。他想，沃克说的确实是，皮克福德很“难搞”。斯通斯招架不住他，但他正是因为知道自己招架不住才去招惹他的。他也是知道那个嘴里有柠檬芬达味道的男孩会怎样把他的生活像口袋一样翻过来才去比北更北的地方找他的。许多年之后，在他们分别了许多年之后，皮克福德第一次到他家，他们在那张曾经为一段稳定关系准备的大床上像要杀了彼此一样做爱，他的生活重新被折叠起来，被叠成厚厚的一小块。

他曾经看着某个男孩的眼睛，急速套弄着自己的阴茎，对方恶狠狠地说：“你试试？”接着他就射了精。那是他第一次射在别人脸上，对方气得半死却无可奈何，宣称要杀了他，最后却抱着他入睡。他醒来时手臂上沾着那家伙的口水和他身上的松节油的味道。那家伙也是皮克福德。皮克福德开车载他回家那晚。斯通斯说，让我射在你脸上。皮克福德说，不如让我在你头上拉屎。后来皮克福德告诉沃克了，告诉沃克，他让斯通斯射在他脸上，让十几岁就曾经这么做过的傻逼男孩长成巨型傻逼了之后仍然在他脸上射精。皮克福德问沃克怎么办。

沃克告诉皮克福德，他不知道，因为他的前任都……

“我让他把他们挖出来。”皮克福德告诉斯通斯，“他说他不去。我说我来挖。我走到花园，找了个铲子，问他在哪埋着。他站在门口看着我，说，你可以去你家挖，我帮你把John推进去。我说，他已经在里面了。”

斯通斯不知道是眼睛适应了黑暗，还是自己幻想出了皮克福德的神情。眼前的皮克福德本该剩下一个轮廓和一些气味，还有声音。

“我告诉凯尔你已经被埋在里面了。”他拍了拍自己的右胸，“死了。腐烂。Rest in peace, John。”

他走过去，抵着皮克福德的肩膀把他摁在墙上。皮克福德用力挣开他的手，抓住他的衣领。斯通斯用手指钳着他的肋骨，想让他在痛得要命的时候放手。可皮克福德一松开手就开始拉扯斯通斯的腰带。斯通斯捏住他的手腕。

斯通斯想知道皮克福德为什么嫌恶他，想知道自己到底做错了什么，想知道他为什么要跟他分手。他跟斯通斯认识的任何别人都毫不一样。哪怕真的像任何人，那也是对方像他。因为他是第一个，是所有叙述的开端和所有倒叙的尽头。斯通斯得回到夏令营的帐篷，把好奇心和零星的欲望之火摁灭在皮克福德的嘴唇上，才能阻止对方在这个秋季的夜晚把他埋在沃克用烂了的隐喻里，埋在刚刚被手掌拍过的地方。

“我们能不能做点别的？”他问皮克福德，心平气和，措辞谨慎。

“做个卵蛋。”皮克福德说，“我操你的蛋呢傻逼。”

马奎尔从没见过皮克福德对别人发火。斯通斯说，那我真他妈太幸运了。马奎尔说一定是你做错了什么。斯通斯想了很久。“没有。”他告诉马奎尔，“如果我真的做错了，我会道歉。但我没做错。”

事情没那么简单。上一次见面皮克福德用了灌肠液。他准备好了要被操，心灵和身体都他妈准备好了。他们用掉了两个安全套。即使斯通斯真的往他脸上射了，即使，他真的那样做过，可那他妈是经过皮克福德同意的。皮克福德抓着斯通斯阴茎的时候没有表现出一丝一毫的为难，也没有在射精的时候露出什么羞赧的神情，惊人地理直气壮，而且爽得要命。他走之前情绪稳定，表情自然，没有试图踹断斯通斯的肋骨，也没有搧他巴掌，更没有威胁他，让他不要告诉任何人。他在床边坐了几分钟，穿上衣服就走了。车子发了两次才发起来。等他再度出现，脸上带着受伤的表情，带着原谅了斯通斯以外全世界的表情。这几周里斯通斯没有跟他进行过任何交流。他不知道自己做了什么才会被埋在花园里。

然后。然后他们做了某件事，或者没做。做了或没做都不重要，结果是一样的。斯通斯平躺在床上，看着天花板，想着皮克福德其实很服从，只要他不开口说话，就像斯通斯掌控了一切。只要他不开口说话。只要他闭上嘴。他异常疲惫，仿佛骨髓被抽干了。皮克福德缓慢地舔掉他的汗水，从脖颈到腰腹。他的舌头湿而温暖，被舔过的地方水分蒸发变凉，斯通斯闭上了眼睛。

我们那有很多火车桥。他说。有时候我去很远的地方看另一座火车桥。走了半个小时，没有见到任何人，只有牛和小牛，还有更小的牛，和一些羊。有座电视塔还是别的什么。河水很凉，我听说河里有鱼但我从没抓到过任何鱼，河水让我的手指变得麻木。有段时间我特别孤单，但我遇见了你。在所有的星星都落下来之后。我认识了一个很喜欢我的人。

皮克福德的动作停了几秒钟。他往上凑了些，在斯通斯身侧用手肘撑起自己。斯通斯能听见他呼吸的声音，但他仍然没有开口。斯通斯睁开眼睛看着他，接着伸手去摸他的脸。皮克福德张开嘴，轻轻咬他的手指，又把它们含在嘴里。斯通斯把食指和中指往里探了些，无名指和拇指捏住他的脸，看着他闭上眼睛，吞着他的手指，缓慢而深邃地喘气。他想这就是他们说的，用手指操他的嘴，喘息声溢出嘴唇。人的咽喉温暖湿润柔软，有节奏地收缩，吸吮包裹着他的手指，随着每个动作变得更温暖更湿润和更柔软。皮克福德看起来既淫秽又单纯。

他问皮克福德，你有没有想念过我。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家记得看Notes~

第六章

后来斯通斯意识到，在那段时间，他跟皮克福德上床的那段时间，他从未真正考虑过他们之间的关系。他们在城镇一隅进行有限的交流，没有时间让任何人培养水到渠成的爱情。很多时候他只是躺在床上，一动不动地，放弃了所有抗争的可能性，盯着皮克福德脖颈的凹陷，怠惰得像是已经在一段感情里消磨了许久。皮克福德总是睡得很沉，斯通斯没有用手机拍过他入睡的模样。他猜测皮克福德会这样做。但他总是尽量、尽可能地，比对方更早醒来，在凌晨，沉默地看着仿佛永远不会亮起的窗口。

皮克福德问过一些问题，语气听起来跟“烤鸡还是炸鸡”“起泡酒还是啤酒”“龙舌兰还是威士忌”一样平淡。他问斯通斯，对他来说性是什么。斯通斯回答：“达成了共识。”皮克福德为他的答案笑个不停。

斯通斯记得对方以前也问过类似的问题，可自己早已想不起当时的答案。他只记得许多年前皮克福德说：“别哭。不然我会愧疚。”斯通斯问他：“然后呢？”皮克福德说：“然后我就舍不得离开你了。”斯通斯：“这是我想要的。”皮克福德回答：“但不是我想要的。”

皮克福德说一切都结束了。说这句话的方式就像说“烤鸡还是炸鸡”一样平淡。在他们还没来得及成年，还没来得及成熟，还没来得及理解对方和这个世界的时候。他干脆利落地离开，留下斯通斯空旷的十七岁。

皮克福德再度离开他之前——斯通斯不确定算不算 “离开”，因为他不确定他们有没有“在一起”，皮克福德说那不算是关系，只是“沼泽”——斯通斯带皮克福德回了一次故乡。

他几乎没花任何力气。当时皮克福德坐在沙发上，拿着他自己的Xbox手柄，斯通斯拿着另一只。皮克福德赢了。斯通斯说，我明晚要回Penistone。“回吧。”皮克福德兴高采烈地说，“快滚。”

“你想不想跟我一起回去？”

那个笑容变得有些僵硬，在嘴角凝成一小块。皮克福德转过脸来看着他。

“你要怎么回答。”皮克福德问他，“如果他们问你我是谁。”

“Jordan Lee Pickford。”斯通斯说，“不然还能是谁？”

“好吧。”皮克福德点点头，重新把注意力集中在游戏上，“如果真要有个人觉得尴尬应该是你而不是我。”

周六下午，斯通斯把车子停在一大片树林旁。他们脚边掉落了一些欧栗，皮克福德用脚底缓慢地踩着它们毛茸茸的外壳。天气晴朗，太阳缓慢移向西南方。

“认识你之前。”斯通斯告诉他，“我在这片树林里迷了路。我找到了一间小木屋。”

“里面有什么？”皮克福德问他。

“你怎么知道我进去了？”

“没进去你就不会记得。”皮克福德看着他的眼睛，他的脸被冻得红彤彤的，“里面有什么？”他又问了一次。

“我自己。”斯通斯回答，“我推开门，吓了一跳，有个人正在瞪着我。我花了几秒钟才发现那是我自己。”

他把双手插进口袋。

“大概是个恶作剧。有人在里面放了面镜子。”他说，“我气坏了。我给他们打了个电话，管理这片树林的人。他们说木屋不是他们造的。之后他们就把它拆了。”

皮克福德沉默地看着他，直到确定斯通斯讲完了整个故事。“你为什么告诉我这个？”他问，“你想告诉我什么？”

“没什么。”斯通斯回答，“只是突然想起来。”

皮克福德移开视线，望向树林另一侧。如果是春天，那里会有许多颜色，现在一切都黯淡了。斯通斯低下头，学着皮克福德的模样，小心地踩着脚下的栗壳。“这里晚上很冷吗？”皮克福德问他。

“晚上哪里都冷。”

“我想看星星。”他说，“你能不能陪我到晚上？”

远处有车辆经过的声音，很遥远，比风声还遥远。许多年前斯通斯想带皮克福德来这里。同一个人，同一个地方。他们现在的造访却仅仅因为巧合。“那之前会有个日落。”斯通斯提醒他。

“我知道。”皮克福德笑着说，“真恶心。跟你一起看日落。”

“我知道有个好地方看日落。”

“别太好了。”

他问过皮克福德在桑德兰发生了什么，皮克福德回答：“不关你的事。”他问过皮克福德现在喜欢怎样的男人，皮克福德回答：“不关你的事。”他问过皮克福德跟霍尔盖特有没有什么进展，皮克福德回答：“不关你的事。”接着停顿了几秒钟，抬起头看着斯通斯，“啊多亏了你，王八蛋。”

有一次皮克福德告诉斯通斯：“我最近胖了很多。”他声称自己要减肥，因此拒绝跟斯通斯沃克斯特林一起吃晚餐，但那天晚上，他在斯通斯的沙发上点了两份烤鸡。斯通斯从纸袋里拿了根薯条，皮克福德瞪了他一眼：“这些都是我的。”他说。

“你真糟糕。”斯通斯告诉他，“你什么时候能长大？”皮克福德只是笑着做了个鬼脸，什么都没说。最后他给斯通斯留了大半袋薯条，斯通斯拒绝吃任何一根。

“这些都是你的。”他阴阳怪气地模仿着皮克福德的口音。

“噢John。”皮克福德皱起眉毛，“你他妈到底什么时候才能长大？”

这种沼泽般的关系持续到了冬天。

斯通斯想，也许不该带他回巴恩斯利，又或许不该抢他的烤鸡，最重要的是不要问他那个问题，如果不是这样，皮克福德至少会陪他过完冬天，他能给他听完最喜欢的说唱专辑，他们还能在圣诞节互相送礼物。斯通斯连送什么都想好了，那些大品牌还在没完没了地给他发邮件。而它们中的一部分，斯通斯觉得，皮克福德穿起来会很好看。对这个时候的斯通斯来说，对这个成年的、成熟的、经历过一切的斯通斯来说，离别不再是件新颖的事，他不该觉得难过。可他突然想起自己忘了告诉皮克福德，在他十七岁那年，皮克福德第一次离开他的时候，他在从约克回来的火车上哭了。

甚至当他们都靠着床板坐着，皮克福德说：“你知道吗？其实我们不用把对生活的不满发泄到对方身上。”斯通斯也没想起要提及自己的十七岁。他有很多机会开口，告诉皮克福德这几年发生过的一切。但他们只是互相对视着，突然同时大笑起来，把所有的原因和结果，把所有的逻辑和理智，都笑了过去。最后皮克福德说，现在我把灯关了，我不会发出声音，你可以把我当成任何人。

只有今晚。他说。

斯通斯在黑暗里闭上了眼睛，就像房间里不够暗，但阖上眼睛还是不够暗，夜深后星星比以往变得更为闪烁。皮克福德的头发上有种少年才有的味道。在所有的星星都坠落之后，在所有的花都凋零之后，他触碰过的所有皮肤在梦里织成一张地毯，他一遍又一遍乘坐那辆从约克返回巴恩斯利的火车，打碎每一面镜子，焚烧每一封信件。

第二天晚上他们去了附近的餐馆，皮克福德点了看起来很难吃的素餐，因为他要减肥，不能进食太多热量。接着他点了点心，因为“吃点甜的心情才会好”。斯通斯问他：“你知道自己在做什么吗？”皮克福德说：“我知道。闭嘴。”

在车上皮克福德又絮叨起来。“在外边你不要碰我。”他说，“别人会觉得你是我男朋友。很丢脸。”

“有什么丢脸的？”斯通斯生气地问，“谁不想要像我一样的男朋友？”

“你看到他们看我的眼神了吗？同情。‘你怎么会喜欢一个傻逼？’类似这样的。噢。”

“听起来就像你以前没有喜欢过我。”

皮克福德没有回答。斯通斯趁着红绿灯的间隙朝他瞥过快速但仔细的一眼。皮克福德看起来比平时严肃得多。“别这样。”斯通斯说。

“如果你不总像个智障我他妈可能真的会忘了你是我前男友。”皮克福德突然说，“我有时候会开始认真思考你他妈到底想干什么，然后所有的乐子都他妈消失了而你扭曲得像个怪物。史莱姆。别的什么像鼻涕一样黏糊糊的一团。”

“但我是。我是而且会一直是。你的前男友。你还记得我们曾经……”

“不要提过去。”

“为什么？”

“我不想听。”

“你是不是恨我？”

“如果我恨你就不会坐在这里。我不恨任何人，John，我他妈为什么要浪费时间来恨你？”

“那你为什么要分手？”

“你问过了不是吗？”

“你说你忘了。但那他妈是个谎话。我们都以为你不会说谎，但你会。”

“你打算在开车的时候发疯吗？能不能把车停下？”

“你会想办法逃跑。”

“我不跑。”他说，“真的。John。拜托。”

沃克曾经说，让人头痛，John，你的男孩。斯通斯说，他不是我的男孩。沃克说你俩一模一样，相处起来好不好受完全取决于你们愿不愿意让对方好受。斯通斯问沃克：“谁不是呢？”

沃克瞪了他一眼。“我不是。”他说。

斯通斯冲沃克笑了起来，那个笑容能解决他和沃克之间的所有问题，倘若真的有什么问题。

“我喜欢他，John。”沃克说，“我愿意跟他相处，他是我喜欢的那类朋友。但如果我没法提供他想要的，就不会向他承诺。你明白吗？John。”

“不。”斯通斯摇摇头，“这跟我有什么关系？”

“我也不知道。”沃克看向地毯，“但无论如何！”他突然提高音量，抬起头，“你得先搞明白自己想要什么。”

“我不知道。吸光他的血或者被他用银钉敲死，之类的。一旦你开始坐滑梯，就不会去想滑到最底端会发生什么，不是吗？你他妈只管往下掉就好了。”

等斯通斯停下车，他们坐在车里，眼睛直视前方。斯通斯摇下车窗，他能听见落叶被风卷起的声音，听见夜鸮的鸣啼。皮克福德的呼吸声在他耳边，一起一伏，一起一伏。他知道他们已经滑到底了。至少这次他带皮克福德回了巴恩斯利，他们也已经看过日落。

“你当时没那么喜欢我。”皮克福德说，“当我们在一起的时候。”

“你从哪看出我不喜欢你？你他妈为什么会想这种狗屎。因为我不肯告诉别人？我在为家人担心而我他妈的才十七岁。我也会慌张失措。”

“我就是知道。”皮克福德说，“你开始对我感到厌烦了。而说出来显得我他妈的像个无理取闹的宝宝。”

“我什么时候对你厌烦了？”

“你冲我嚷嚷的时候。”

“什么时候？”

“你想问哪次？”

斯通斯愣了愣，皮克福德看了他一眼。“你看。”他告诉斯通斯，“你现在就觉得我在无理取闹。我当时一直在想，我比你大，我他妈应该至少表现得比你成熟些。”

“我不是对你厌烦。我尽了最大可能去找你。你总是很忙，Jord，你总是没时间。我心情不好可能只是因为我累了，而你从来没有努力过。你一直在为大学学费赚钱，总是他妈在工作。你他妈的才十七岁，而你他妈的一直在工作。”

“不是学费。我们不缺钱，我爸爸包了个工程。”

斯通斯把头扭向他：“那你他妈在干嘛？”

“我在保罗叔叔那。他说如果我能帮他半年忙，就能付一辆车的首期，之后可以慢慢还。他还教我开车。他说等我满十八岁就能考车牌。”

“你为什么这么想买车？”

“你他妈是傻逼吗？”皮克福德冲他嚷了起来，“我想买车。是因为我男朋友，我的傻逼男朋友，在他妈的巴恩斯利！我他妈想要辆车，这样我就能去找他，他就不用花四五个小时在路上，就不会这么累。我当时真的超他妈恨你，因为我从来没有那么那么喜欢过任何人。那是我第一次想要离开东北。”

斯通斯十七岁时有了第一个男朋友，跟他喜欢过的女孩都不一样，跟他之后喜欢的男孩也都不一样。他来自一个，在当时的斯通斯看来，非常遥远的地方。他们瞒着所有人，在脑子里勾勒出有对方存在的、渺小的未来。但那发生在很久之前。后来人们拔掉道路边沿的黑莓丛，建造了新的马路。斯通斯买了车，有了全新的、跟皮克福德完全无关的生活。

他偶尔会有点想念他，但也只是偶尔和有点而已。

他听见皮克福德扳动车门把手的声音。“开门。”皮克福德的声音很响，车顶棚开始震颤，“快他妈打开！”

“Jordan。”他调整着语气，“我们能不能……”

“打开这操蛋的门！该死。”他把整个身体倾向斯通斯一侧，试图去碰车门开关，“你他妈是个废物。”

“不。”斯通斯试图阻止他，“我们得聊……”

“聊你的蛋呢傻逼？快他妈开门，我说开门，快开门，快他妈……”

“Jordan。”他喊他的名字，看着他的眼睛。

“开门。”皮克福德也看着他的眼睛，“请。拜托。谢谢。”

他拉起开关，皮克福德立刻打开门，跳下车，顺着路的边沿往前走，鞋后跟的反光片被车灯照亮，晃动着远去。斯通斯熄了火，关掉车灯，下车跟在他身后。他们之间隔着五米，或者七米，或者是某个变动的距离。

皮克福德回头看了看，发出一声不耐烦的抱怨。“别跟着我。”他说，“快滚。”

斯通斯记得他之前也说过类似的话，表达过类似的态度，可当时他们在桑德兰郊区，天已经黑了。斯通斯也想扭头就走，但除了跟着皮克福德没有任何选择。

他们又往前走了几步。皮克福德站住脚，转身看着他。月亮只有弯弯一棱，空气里有干草的气味。周遭显得没有那么暗，冬初的夜晚带着朦胧的、被雨浸透的光芒。

“你带车钥匙了吗？”皮克福德问他。

“带了。”斯通斯冲他晃了晃自己的手。

“那就好。”他听起来已经不生气了。

“我送你回家。”

“不。”皮克福德摇了摇头，“我不想再在你面前哭。”

斯通斯看着他。他想，他们有比遥远地对视更好的选择，他们也有过比分开更好的选择。

“好。”他说，“你确定自己能走到家吗？”

“当然。”皮克福德冲他笑了起来，“没问题。”

斯通斯回到车上，愣了几秒钟，伸手打开车前灯。在光线的尽头，他看见皮克福德的背影变得越来越小。他握着方向盘的上沿，接着低下头，用额头抵住手背。等他抬起头，皮克福德已经不在那里了。他在原地呆了几分钟，最后开车离开。

他回到家，躺在自己那半边床上。他说：“圣诞快乐。”又不知道这句话是对谁说的。他说了母亲的名字，接着说了姐姐的名字。最后他说：“圣诞快乐，John。”

他总让对方难过，无论是皮克福德，还是之后的人。他还记得皮克福德为什么会哭。他总设法不去回想，他总装作已经忘了所有细节。但他其实记得。他那天很累，皮克福德试图拥抱他。他伸手推开皮克福德。

“你知不知道你有时候很烦。”他说，“你他妈能不能闭嘴几分钟？”

皮克福德闭嘴了不止几分钟。等斯通斯发现他躲在被子里哭了，他已经没那么生气了。可他找不到安抚皮克福德的方法。他想，他当时确实对皮克福德厌烦了。那个让他成为同性恋，跟他发生过性关系的男孩，那个野蛮的、活泼的、健康有力的、傻乎乎的、聒噪的东北男孩。斯通斯喜欢他，可他不是斯通斯想要的男朋友。

他用了所有方法来掩盖这一点，用所有谎言修饰已经说出口的话，说了所有对不起。有那么几次，他跟他上床，把糟糕的情绪一带而过。但皮克福德还是发现了。或许他一直知道。

他给皮克福德发了条信息：“到家了告诉我。”很快收到了回复：“已经到了。”

“你还好吗？”

“没预想的糟。”

“你应该喝杯茶。”

“John。”

“怎么？”

“我们得聊聊。”皮克福德在信息里说，“我很高兴我们说出口了。我希望这次一切结束得没有痛苦。”

斯通斯把手机屏幕摁在前胸，深呼吸了几次。等心情平复了一些，他回复：“好。”

那天夜里他梦见他们在巴恩斯利看日落，在斯通斯最喜欢的山坡上。太阳从山谷的低陷缓慢地沉落在粉色的黄昏里，他们被笼罩在一层浅金色的柔光中，发梢和鼻尖开始变得透明发亮。皮克福德叹了一口气，说：“狗屎。这也太漂亮了。”

斯通斯说：“我以前一直想带你来。”

皮克福德瞟了他一眼。“真恶心。”他说，“你还不如等我死了再告诉我。”

“我们都活着。”斯通斯告诉他，“总会有机会的。”

“也许。”皮克福德小声说。他看了会儿地面，接着抬头重新看着西方。

“你能不能对我好一点？”斯通斯问他。

“什么叫‘对你好一点’？”

“我不知道。凯尔说，你知道怎么让人开心，也知道怎么让人不开心。我想，你肯定从来没打算让我开心。”

“对。”皮克福德坦承道。

“但你知道我想要什么，不是吗？你一直知道。”

“我不确定。”皮克福德皱起眉毛，像是在思考，“我觉得我知道。”

他侧过脸，看了斯通斯一会儿，接着伸出手，往前走了半步，手指扶住斯通斯的后脑勺，用拇指轻轻摩挲斯通斯耳后的皮肤。他的手很烫，那一小块皮肤逐渐被熔得不成形状。他低下头，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着斯通斯的鼻尖，缓慢地，小心翼翼地。他们像森林里的两只亲昵的小动物。

“John。”他的声音在风刮过的时候钻进了斯通斯的衣襟。斯通斯闭上眼睛。

“John。”他又喊了一声。不知不觉间，在斯通斯看不见也无法触及的地方，他已经成了那种能让人觉得安宁的男人。斯通斯没能伸手拥抱他，只是把手在空中举了许久，最后放下。他什么都不用做，也什么都做不了。 

皮克福德放开他之后，斯通斯往西边凝视了几分钟，他的地球才重新开始转动。太阳落到了地平线以下，云霞开始慢慢变成柔和的蓝紫色，气温骤降而风声变得尖厉。他转过脸，发现皮克福德正看着他。他觉得自己有许多话要说，但皮克福德冲他露出一个平淡的微笑，他就忘了自己想说什么。

那个时刻星星开始从天空慢慢浮现，一颗接着一颗。

斯通斯醒来的时候，想不起这是真实的，还是梦境的一部分。他想不起他们到有没有在巴恩斯利看过星星。他也没法分辨自己到底有没有跟皮克福德重逢。他记得自己问过皮克福德一个问题，就在这里。

皮克福德回答：有时候。

有时候是什么时候？

当我想念你的时候，John。他说，我就在想念你。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 

之后斯通斯考上了大学。他家搬离巴恩斯利，住在沃灵顿附近的威德尼斯，利物浦与曼彻斯特之间。他遇见了许多人，很快学会不在利益相关的场合毫无缘由地发脾气，也懂得如何适时收起自己的怠惰。他身上的芒刺渐渐被磨平，变得更为圆滑和稳重。他不再轻易因他人的蔑视和敌意变得警惕。

可利物浦依然让他畏惧，无论是那里的人，还是发生过的事。搬到曼彻斯特后半年，他换了新工作，公司也在曼彻斯特，支付高三倍的薪水，提供更好的资源。他卖掉了原来的车，换了辆新的。车的外表是纯黑的，坐垫是棕色皮革，八缸，机械增压，黑钛后护板。一年后他搬了家，跟男朋友同居在前后都有花园的漂亮小房子里，有段时间他们非常相爱。他偶尔还会想念Penistone简单朴实的家，厨房里总能飘出食物的味道，周一和周五清晨会有新鲜牛奶，鞋柜里放着黑色皮鞋、平跟凉鞋、球鞋和女孩的高跟鞋。垃圾车每周三早上来。

前男友搬走之后家里很空，皮克福德陆陆续续拿了些东西来。他仔细想过皮克福德在他家是不是只做三件事：打游戏、吃东西、上床。他隐约记得他们还做过些别的，但最后总以这三件事告终，或者以这三件事开始，或者把这三件事按顺序做一遍，或者只做最后一件。

斯通斯没有抱怨过，也挑不出任何毛病。皮克福德只在他需要的时候出现。

他们约在了Spinningfields，餐厅的名字叫20 Stories。皮克福德点了份42盎司、得两个人一起吃的牛排。斯通斯问他：“为什么点这个？”他回答：“因为我想吃这个。”斯通斯说：“我以为你要跟我分手。”

“不算分手。我没跟你在一起。”皮克福德说，从盘子里叉起些沙拉塞进嘴里。“这个牛排真的很好吃。你应该吃吃看。”他咀嚼着沙拉，声音含糊不清，“说真的我一个人就能吃完。但谁他妈会一个人来吃？两个人……我找过梅森。他不想吃牛肉。我们点了条鱼。我很难过。三个人我就不够吃了。John，你就是这种时候最有用。”

他抬起头看了斯通斯一眼：“你生气了？”

“有点。”

“那就好。”皮克福德欣慰地说，“你最好气得吃不下饭。”

他确实辜负过某个人，在皮克福德之后，在皮克福德以前，之后花了很长时间从困境中挣脱。有一次，当他们都躺在曼彻斯特的床上，他问皮克福德：“如果我没有遇见你，我会不会成为同性恋？”

“关我屁事。”皮克福德说，“那样我根本不认识你。”

斯通斯有点生气，几秒钟后他觉得皮克福德说得有道理，那句想好的回答也随即被遗忘了。皮克福德突然转过头，看着他。“John。”他喊斯通斯的名字，语气古怪地笃定而认真。

“怎么了？”

“我不跟直男操。”

那时斯通斯才真正明白。如果皮克福德不搬到曼彻斯特，如果他们没有重逢，如果他不激怒皮克福德，如果皮克福德没有造访，他可能永远不明白。

牛排很快被端上了桌，切成很大的厚片，整齐地码放在木托上。看起来不像两个人的分量。

“有段时间我非常想你，但如果你真的很想挽回，就会回来找我。你没有。”皮克福德告诉他。

“我只是太难过了。我当时只有十七岁。”

“之后你也没怎么长大。”皮克福德取了块肉，把心思都放在了盘子里，“只是装作长大了。”

“你才是那个没……”斯通斯刚开始辩解皮克福德就打断了他。“快吃。”皮克福德催促道，“在冷掉之前。”

牛排做得很生。斯通斯吃了一大块，费力地咀嚼着，皮克福德看了他一眼，突然笑了起来。像是他躺在浴缸里，斯通斯用浴球擦过他的前胸，他才会露出的那种笑容。像是斯通斯故作夸张地跳过一段网络流行的舞蹈，他才会露出的那种笑容。“你总能让我开心。”他说，“别的地方没有像你一样的傻逼。”

皮克福德想收拾留在斯通斯房间里的东西，晚饭后他们去了斯通斯家。“我以后不会一个人来了。”皮克福德笑着告诉他，“这地方不安全。”接着冲斯通斯做了个鬼脸。

“其实你不需要离开。对我们来说没有那么糟，我们都经历过更糟的。”

“但现在离开还来得及。”皮克福德说，“我有种强烈的预感。你知道我说的是什么。”

斯通斯看着他。“而你不想要它。”他说。

“啊……不。算了。那他妈已经不属于我了。”皮克福德转开了视线，“你的床上有别人的味道。”他停顿了几秒钟。

“你身上也有。”他慢吞吞地说完了剩下的话。

“但他早就走了。留了封信就走了。”

跟前男友分手时，他们瓜分了一部分财产，共有财产是最困难的，比如说Xbox。主机是斯通斯买的，大部分游戏是对方买的。对方还买了限量款手柄。有段时间斯通斯连FIFA都不怎么打，周围的朋友都在讨论Alex Hunter，他只是在YouTube找了几条游戏实况主剪辑的视频，把剧情过了一遍，就当自己玩过了。他也一直没有再买手柄。

皮克福德把信读了两遍。坐在沙发上，读得非常认真。

“显然。”最后他抬起头看着斯通斯，“他还很爱你。”

“你确定？”

“至少我这么觉得。你跟他聊过吗？”

“没怎么聊。我们都不是那种会坐下来把话说清楚的人。”

“你想念他吗？”

“有时候。”

“有时候是什么时候？”

他张开嘴，接着想起什么，把准备好的答案吞了回去。“当我在想念他的时候。”他模仿着皮克福德的语气，“我就在想念他。”

皮克福德眯起了眼睛。“你每次像个傻逼我就非常想跟你操。”他低下头重新看着信纸，“如果你没有表现得像个流脓的王八蛋，我就不会来搞你。”

斯通斯告诉他：“我知道。”皮克福德仰起脸，视线重新集中在他脸上。斯通斯本能地伸手摸了摸自己的头发，它们像一直以来那样蓬松干燥。他从未想过要以这种形式重新出现在皮克福德的世界里，即便有，那也是很久之前，早已被遗忘的事了。他想靠近皮克福德，哪怕只是为了拥抱，却被对方的眼神钉在原地。

几个月之前他恢复单身。前院里原本长着大片的毛茛草，一夜之间全凋谢了。他对沃克说我不能一个人过冬。沃克说你怎么可能会一个人过冬，这里总有些人想搞你。而我觉得你会回去找他，你不是那种能抛下过去的人。但斯通斯一直没有回头，仿佛回头会被焚烧殆尽。他没法让沃克明白他有多么疲惫。

等皮克福德回到他的生活，他们花了几周时间进行无谓抗争，玩着谁先激怒谁、谁又先干掉谁的游戏。皮克福德输了，因为是他先来找斯通斯的。几次后他们开始无套性交。当他们还在青春期从不敢这么做，他们都觉得不戴安全套很快就要死掉，就像精液留在屁股里会爆炸还什么的。有一天，在斯通斯家里，皮克福德说，嘿我用了浣肠液，我现在就像溪水一样清新，像棉花糖一样白净，如果你不想戴套可以直接来。斯通斯瞪着他：“你他妈在形容自己的屁眼吗？”

皮克福德说你是怎么找到男朋友的，大家为什么都喜欢蠢货。斯通斯拉起自己的T恤一角，露出腹部。“这就是他妈的为什么。”他说，“你看我完美的……”皮克福德直接给了他一拳。斯通斯呻吟了一声：“噢。”

“看你完美的‘噢’。”皮克福德一边打他一边说，“我要看你完美的‘噢’。给我看你的‘噢’。”

斯通斯躲闪着，皮克福德下手很重，斯通斯只好抓住他的手。他看了斯通斯一眼，突然用力把斯通斯摁倒在地上，用手肘压着斯通斯的前胸。斯通斯喘着气，喘着喘着突然笑了起来。皮克福德问他笑什么。斯通斯说：“别回去找他。”

“谁？”

“你的傻逼前男友。”

“别这样说自己，你不至于这么糟。”

斯通斯笑得没法说话，皮克福德把压着他的手臂放松了些。“我不会。”他告诉斯通斯。

“你在桑德兰遇见他了？”

“我没有去找他。我只是回家。”

“但你遇见他了。”

“跟你无关。”

“别让他操你。”

“我没有。”他说，“真的没有。”

“他想。”

“他想。”

“他不值得你，Pick，真的。有一天我梦见你俩在那个小公寓里操，而我在边上看着，我甚至不知道他长什么样。如果你回去找他我会死的。”

“再说一次这句话你真的会死的。”

“我是个更好的前任不是吗？跟他比起来我简直是世界上最好的男人。”

“你他妈喝醉了吗？”

“他是个王八蛋但你爱他。我也希望有人爱我。”

“你走到酒吧里，给大家看你完美的‘噢’，就会有很多人爱你。”

斯通斯又笑了起来。皮克福德放开他，躺在他身边，仰面看着天花板。斯通斯能听见他呼吸的声音，窗外的风声，房屋的细小裂隙发出的声音，地毯的绒毛刮擦头发的声音，听见皮克福德在土地里生长的声音。

“但我已经不爱他了。一点儿都不。他让我想吐。”皮克福德在他耳边说，“谢谢你，John。”

斯通斯想要的不是感激，是比感激更浓烈的东西，是会把地毯烧穿的灼热和会让花簇在冬天盛放的温暖。他想要在黑暗里拥抱着他的手臂，想要反复地被原谅，想要在别人看不到他们的时候，说着最愚蠢的梦想，变得放肆和胡搅蛮缠。他转过脸说：“给我个吻。”皮克福德就凑过来吻他，然后脱掉他的衣服。

+

他沉默地看着皮克福德，就像没有听清对方的话。皮克福德建议他回去找前男友，他收起信纸，纸张发出窸窣的声响。“你应该跟他聊聊。”皮克福德说，“你把合照都面朝下摆在原来的地方，我看见了。我一直觉得你们应该聊聊。”

“我不知道怎么劝他出来跟我聊。”

“你说，你把手柄寄给他了。所以他给过你地址。”他看着斯通斯，“如果他不希望你知道，就不会告诉你。”

“你觉得我应该去？你觉得有希望？已经很长时间了。”

“如果你当时来找我，我一定舍不得离开。说不定我们现在还在一起。但过去的已经他妈过去了。他可能依然爱你。你们在一起两年？三年？太可惜了。如果我前男友像他爱你一样爱我，我无论如何都不会分手。”

“那你怎么办？”

“我永远很好。”他深深吐出一口气，在沙发上伸了个懒腰，“跟你在一起我总是非常开心。哪怕吵架我也非常开心。哪怕你像个傻逼我从没有后悔过。别他妈管我，我永远很好。”

“但我不……”斯通斯停住了。他不知道自己想说的那句话是什么。

“John，你知道吗？”皮克福德看着他，“你总要等到失去之后才知道自己失去的是什么。”

他站起来，拿起那只装着衣服的袋子，晃晃悠悠地走到门口。斯通斯看着他的背影。他回头看着斯通斯。

“就这样？”斯通斯问他，“连个拥抱都没有？”

“没有。”皮克福德微笑着说，“这样就很好了。晚安。John。”

上一次斯通斯听见他说晚安，他们还在巴恩斯利。深秋的夜晚很冷，他们平躺在草地上看着夜空。“我从没见过这么多星星。”皮克福德发出的声音就像在梦里，“就像我们一直以来看着的不是同一个宇宙。”

“越暗的地方就有越多星星。”斯通斯说，“它们在很远的地方可能比太阳还亮。现在一盏灯就把它们击败了。”

“我本来十七岁就能看到的。”皮克福德叹了口气。

“你那时为什么不肯来？”

“我不知道。可能我害怕。怕星星就像你说得那样好看，或者你真的就像表现出来的那样好，然后我只好留在你身边。永远。”

“但你知道……”斯通斯停顿了，接着忘了自己该说的话。

“快点说。”皮克福德催促道，“这里很冷。”

“我们应该夏天来的。”

“冬天星星出现的时间比较长。”

“现在才7点钟，我们已经快他妈冷死了。”

“我们得走了。你这里有没有好的酒吧和好的旅店？”

“什么叫好的旅店？你在我家睡不着吗？”

“我在你家没法跟你操。”

“我对你来说就意味着这个吗？”

“当然不。”

“那我到底算什么？”

“星星。”皮克福德伸出手，摊开五指，在空中虚抓了一把，“傻逼星星。傻逼。你。”

斯通斯花了很久去想皮克福德和皮克福德临走前说的话，关于“失去”和“珍惜”的那番话。之后他困了，自然而然地睡着了。醒来之后他给皮克福德发了信息，他问皮克福德自己应该直接过去，还是先给对方发条信息。皮克福德回复，发条信息更礼貌，但如果是他，他会直接去。斯通斯想起他是怎么不请自来，又是怎么喝掉冰箱里的柠檬芬达的。斯通斯在周五的晚上买了瓶柠檬芬达，看着电视，独自慢慢喝光。他想在周六的早上去找那个离开已久的人。他把那封信重新看了好几遍，饮料里的糖分为他增添了一些信心。

同天夜里皮克福德回了东北，第二天桑德兰有主场比赛。他发了Instagram所以斯通斯知道。他在纽卡斯尔的亚洲餐厅吃饭，跟朋友一起。不知道那些朋友里面有没有霍尔盖特，或者别的他有好感的人。斯通斯意识到，现在的皮克福德才是真正自由的。

斯通斯跟前男友养过一只狗，名字是对方取的。分手后它被送到了巴恩斯利，皮克福德来了几个月，它又回来了。皮克福德也养了狗。有时候斯通斯有两只狗，有时候皮克福德有两只狗。狗的关系比他俩的关系好得多。如果他们俩一起出门，沃克就有两只狗。

有一天他对狗说：“他一点儿都不喜欢你。如果他足够爱你就会把你带走，但他把你留给我了。”皮克福德捂住狗耳朵说：“别对它说这么残忍的话。”狗狗的眼睛闪亮亮的，看着皮克福德就像他们相识已久。狗回来了之后，把前男友的味道覆盖掉了，皮克福德说比香薰蜡烛和香水都有效。

斯通斯听了皮克福德的话，真的去了萨尔福德，去了纸条上写着的地址。他在车上就开始思考如果那天他把手柄送来而不是邮寄，会经历怎样与现实背道而驰的事。至少他不会当着皮克福德的面问霍尔盖特关于戴维斯的问题，皮克福德也不会变得恼火，带着你死我亡的态度入侵他的人生。皮克福德送过斯通斯一支香水，斯通斯猜测那是因为他身上“别人的味道”。有那么几个瞬间皮克福德应该产生过类似的意图，把斯通斯变成“他自己的”，他真的打算这么做，但最终都放弃了，斯通斯能辨认他眼里的火焰燃起又戛然熄灭的过程。比如说某一次，他们没有戴套，皮克福德抓着斯通斯的肩膀说：“射进来。”斯通斯问：“你确定？”他不是真的在问，也并不在意答案，皮克福德却愣住了，在他们本该忘了地球是什么形状的时候。他松开手，眼睛周围泛起浅浅的红色。

斯通斯说：“别放弃我。”比起命令更像在乞求。皮克福德咬紧了嘴唇。之后他说，你不要一边操我一边变成一只被雨淋湿的小狗。

萨尔福德比曼彻斯特其他地方都要开阔，也比其他地方都要黯淡，像是一截干枯的草枝。斯通斯看见那辆他曾经拥有一半使用权的车，停在灰色水泥铺成的前院里，就知道自己来对了地方。他看了看表，现在是中午十一点五十分，再过十分钟对方就会出门。斯通斯曾经了解对方的一切因为那曾经是他人生的一部分。

他的手机震了两下，他划过屏幕，皮克福德在whatsapp群里发了条信息。那个群组名叫“硬核北佬”，群里有几个住在曼彻斯特的北方人。斯通斯抱怨过好几次“硬核北佬”就像是会在pornhub里搜索的词条，但马奎尔执意不改。“听起来很辣。”马奎尔说。

皮克福德传了张巧克力酱配华夫饼，旁边有一大堆奶油的图，奶油顶上还撒了些巧克力粉。

“想吃这个。”他告诉所有人，“但我只想吃两口。谁帮我吃掉剩下的？”

沃克很快就回复了。他可能二十四小时攥着手机就是为了永远在群里第一个回答。

“这很邪恶，Picks。”他说，“但John可以。他是唯一不会变胖的。”

“我知道！太不公平了！！！！！！”皮克福德回复。

“我当然会变胖。”斯通斯开始打字，“但我不会总在搜索巧克力华夫饼的图。”

“爱就是爱。”皮克福德回复。

斯通斯还想回复什么，但他听见门被打开的声音，就放下了手机。他本该很紧张的，却一点都不紧张。他在阳光里冲对方挥了挥手。

“嗨。”他说，“你还好吗？”

斯通斯从来不觉得搬到西北是个愚蠢的决定，因为他现在过着令人满意的生活。由于类似的原因，他也从来不觉得当个同性恋是个愚蠢的决定。他甚至想不起在人生的某个阶段怎样迷失和绝望过。他面对着所有曾经不敢面对的过去，从所有困境中挣脱，就像跨越二十多年人生成了个崭新的人。

+++

冬天的曼彻斯特被雨水浸透。栗树和栎树的落叶堆在路旁，腐烂成深褐色，像滩烂泥，车轱辘碾过时发出沉闷的水声。斯通斯摇下车窗，悠闲地开着车。雨已经停了，空气里飘着纤细的雨雾，每隔一段时间要按一下雨刮器。

他在转角的地方看见了皮克福德，那个圆脑袋东北人独自在路上走着，双手各拿着一只橙色的sainsbury’s的购物袋。斯通斯打了方向盘，把车停到皮克福德身旁。

“Jordan！”他大声喊着，“原来你在这里！”

皮克福德听到他的声音，转过身瞪着他。“怎么了？”他问。

“你是不是没看手机？”

“我刚刚……等等……”皮克福德努力想把两只塑料袋并到同一只手上。

“快上车，我带你去。”

“去哪里？”

“先上车！来不及了！”

“哦。”皮克福德点点头，跑到车的另一侧，打开车门，把塑料袋扔到车后座，接着坐下。斯通斯没等他系好安全带就踩下了油门。

“希望我们不要太晚。”斯通斯紧张兮兮地说，接着看了皮克福德一眼。他还在努力往外掏手机，脸上带着惊魂甫定的神情。

“怎么了？”皮克福德问他，“到底怎么了？”他低头看着手机，在屏幕上左右划了几下，“什么消息都没有。”他转头看着斯通斯。

“什么都没有？”斯通斯疑惑不已，“你确定？怎么会什么都没有？”

“真的什么都没有。”

“真的？”

“真的。什么都没看到。”

“哦。”斯通斯说，“可能因为没什么事吧。”

他们安静了几秒钟。斯通斯突然大笑起来。他笑了很久，最后停下不是因为有任何人阻止他，而是因为他笑累了。他听见皮克福德在他身边小声嘟囔。

“傻逼。”皮克福德说，“你可能自慰的时候把脑浆挤出来了。”

“凯尔说……”他刚说几个字就忍不住又笑起来，皮克福德伸手给了他一拳。

“你如果掉进海里我肯定开船去撞你。你就像个被养大的肿瘤。”

“凯尔总说我们没法耍你。但你是个傻逼。”

皮克福德又给了他一拳。“我以为你今天会去找他。”他突然说。斯通斯向他的方向瞥过一眼。

“我去了。”

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？我现在在这里。我看起来怎么样？”

“你为什么在这里？”

“我不知道。我想陪你去吃华夫饼。”

“你不需要陪我。”

“我想吃。”

“所以你们到底怎么了？”

斯通斯没有回答他的问题：“你说过，我总能让你开心。你现在开心吗？”

“嗯。”皮克福德非常含糊地回答。

“我想留在我能让对方觉得开心的地方。”斯通斯说。他把所有话都说完了。

“我们会完蛋的。”皮克福德小声说，“现在去哪？”

“你想去哪？”

“哪里都可以。”

“我们往北开。随便开。想回家再回头。”

“如果我们一直不想回家会一直开到苏格兰。”

天逐渐变成深蓝色的时候，街灯一盏盏亮了起来。一些星星躲藏起来，或者已经落在了远方的海水中。镇子里到处都是圣诞临近的味道。斯通斯想看清皮克福德眼里的自己，被无数现实投影成的虚像和无法被抉择的那部分人生。他想知道皮克福德描述的自己会多有趣又多脆弱，多么渴望又多么值得被爱。他想再去看看金门大桥，他想知道这双新的眼睛能看到的会有什么不同，就像隔了无数个日夜从皮克福德身上看到的那样。当他们在足够温暖的地方，英格兰的冬天就美得不可思议。星星躲藏在他的眼睛里。

斯通斯说：“苏格兰也不错。但我们很快就会想回家的。”

-全文完-


	8. Cover Art

     

 

Some readers sent me around 10 fanart of Lemon Days and 6/10 as gifts. I will print them all out and send them to you. There will be around 8 to 12 postcards as a set. The postcards are free. No postage is required.

Please leave your delivery information before 15th Feb 2019 if you fancy a printed postcard using this google form:  
https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSehyerB4Yvblg7xUVeH5hLCz4MYpdAswkqkiFOGnB1XQNjaqg/viewform?usp=sf_link  
The form is in both Chinese and English.

Only me will know the address and all the information. I won't use it for other purposes. I will send the postcards through a post office. Best wishes to everyone. <3

感谢最爱的读者给我送了几幅画，挑选处理过最后会印成明信片送给大家。上次没有填写的这次记得填写啦。开到2月15号。本来打算写个番外再一起说这事的，但写不好就不发出来破坏剧情了。之后如果更新，会替代掉这一章。会通知大家的。

谷歌表单链接：

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSehyerB4Yvblg7xUVeH5hLCz4MYpdAswkqkiFOGnB1XQNjaqg/viewform?usp=sf_link

如果无法填写表单请以其他方式提醒我。


End file.
